That's one Arthur too many
by Just Celia
Summary: "Arthur, what's going on?" Merlin asked his master, his eyes wide with terror "What have I done?"  "Don't worry Merlin," Arthur called, but all he could think of was the rise and fall of the glittering whip. He didn't see Merlin's eyes flash suddenly gold
1. Chapter 1

_So, here it is! My first EVER chapter of my first EVER story on fanfiction. Exciting times :D I hope you enjoy it- please review :) _

* * *

><p>"If you don't run, then what's the point <em>Mer<em>lin?" Arthur called out across the training field. His manservant, Merlin, could barely hear him, he was so far away. Merlin had, in fact, been running... or jogging, at the least. Apparently that wasn't enough for the high and mighty Arthur, the prat. Merlin turned around, trying to hitch the heavy target higher on his shoulders as he did so, making him stumble. He only just managed to regain his balance by waving his arms wildly.

"I _am _running! Why don't you try and see how far _you _get, you stupid, lazy, bossy..." Merlin began to yell back, certain that his master wouldn't hear half of what he was saying

Arthur's ears, however, were trained better than Merlin's from years of being abused by the sounds of battle, and the exercise of having to pick out his own men's voices among the cacophony of fighting, and dying, knights. Therefore, he heard very clearly the torrent of abuse coming his way from his servant's mouth. How _dare _he? He wondered, even as he stood there, gazing incredulously at the skinny, dark haired boy. Not even the bravest knights of Camelot stood up to Arthur way Merlin did.

Merlin stopped yelling rather abruptly when he realised that Arthur was marching towards him. When he squinted, the warlock could see the sour expression on his face, and he noted with some apprehension that Arthur still hadn't thrown the spear he was meant to be aiming at the target on his back. Merlin considered starting to run again, but it was a rather undignified prospect... then again, being forced into the mud by a foot long spear wasn't very dignified either. He sighed and swiped a hand across his sweating forehead. Why Arthur had to choose today, when the sun beat down on both their backs (well, Merlin's back was pretty protected) and faces was beyond him. He guessed that the only real reason was to torment him and make him suffer for Arthur's own enjoyment. For some reason, Arthur didn't mind the heat as long as Merlin did.

"I'm tired," Merlin groaned, quietly to himself, and then louder so that Arthur would hear "can we finish now?" of course, it was a stupid thing to say. Arthur actually laughed: like he would end the practice if Merlin wanted to. What a foolish notion. Merlin sighed and turned back to gaze towards the castle, imagining being inside and protected by those strong, stone walls, casting thick protective shadows... suddenly there was a 'thud' of metal on wood and Merlin was sprawling on the ground.

"Get up, Merlin," Arthur said as he strolled past, yanking the spear out of the target as he went. Merlin lay still for a second, getting his breath back, before heaving himself to his feet. The moment he was standing, Arthur hit him round the head and he fell over again.

"Ow!" Merlin grumbled.

"Don't ever call me lazy again." He said, coolly.

"So I can call you stupid and bossy?" the servant asked, hopefully, "because that really is what you are. No point being in denial...

"Shut up, Merlin." Arthur said, so Merlin shut up, but only reluctantly. Arthur let out a sigh of relief: the moments when Merlin didn't talk were to be treasured and regarded as worth more than the entire Kingdom. Well, not quite the _entire _Kingdom but goodness knows they were worth a lot.

"Arthur, look," Merlin said. Arthur rolled his eyes, moment over, and then looked at where Merlin was pointing. Coming towards them was another young man, his build similar to Arthur's; tall and thick set with finely toned muscles, but he wasn't as obviously handsome as Arthur. He had dark hair, almost black, and his eyes were a little too watery; his lips a little too thin.

Arthur thrust his spear into Merlin's arms and then strode forward to meet the stranger. Merlin trotted along in his wake, curious.

"Who are you?" Arthur wasted no time with formalities, staring openly at the man's slightly gaunt face.

"My name is Jared Arkright, son of Raol Arkright, sire. Your father told me that you'd be here. He offered to send out a servant to fetch you, but I preferred to have the opportunity of meeting you myself." The casual use of flattery worked in the man's favour, and Arthur relaxed his tense stance.

"Jared," he murmured thoughtfully, "my father spoke of you. Didn't your father design the underground prisons?"

"Yes, sire. I have come to share some of my own ideas with the King. I have been mainly focussing on servants and how to keep them in place. I know that they can be difficult sometimes and that a Prince, such as yourself, deserves the highest respect." At this Arthur cast Merlin a patronising glance.

"You hear that, _Mer_lin?" he said. Merlin didn't reply; he was too busy glaring at the new arrival. He could already tell that he and Jared were not going to get on too well.

After that, Merlin was left to trudge behind Arthur and his new friend while Arthur spoke about how, yes, his servant did often forget that he was allergic to pear skin and, that's quite right, he did hate it when his servant made his bathwater too hot. In fact, by the time they reached the castle, Arthur seemed to have forgotten every good thing Merlin had ever done for him, including the last four hours he's spend running around that blasted field, and could instead only think about how Merlin occasionally forgot to tuck his bed sheets in.

"Of course, you're quite welcome to him," Arthur was saying when the ascended the steps to the entrance of the castle, "he's not the best but he can do the basics while you stay here." Merlin let out a gusty breath of annoyance. As his reply, Arthur slapped him lightly across the back of the head.

"Go make up Jared a room and make sure you do anything he asks you. Ok?" he said, barely glancing at the servant, knowing that all he'd see was a stubborn expression of indignation.

"Ok," Merlin said, pushing past the two other men, "do you need me to get you ready to see the King?" he asked. Arthur flushed red, and Merlin was amused at his embarrassment.

"I think I can get myself ready" he said "we're not all idiots." Merlin frowned,

"Well, I usually help you-"

"Go sort out Jared's room, Merlin!" Arthur interrupted. Merlin shrugged, the smallest of smiles on his lips and, just before he vanished through the castle doors, called back

"I'll lay your favourite robes out for you though- the pink ones right?"

"MERLIN!" Arthur roared, beginning to advance after him, but Merlin had already hurried off.

* * *

><p>"You really shouldn't let him talk to you like that," Jared said, quietly, once Merlin had gone.<p>

"What, Merlin?" Arthur was also staring at the space the young warlock has recently been filling, "that's nothing. Sure, he's a lazy idiot and a bit of a girl most of the time, but he's bearable."

"But a Prince shouldn't have to put up with 'bearable'! You should have the best- someone who doesn't have the cheek to answer you back, for one thing, and someone who can actually carry a couple of spears for another." Arthur smirked as he thought about the amount of times Merlin had dropped his spear as they walked, but then it began to become clear to him what Jared was actually saying.

"You think that I should get another servant." He stated: it wasn't a question.

"Maybe," Jared shrugged, "or maybe what I show you and King Uther today will help to simply improve Merlin." Arthur frowned as they headed down a long stone corridor, leading to Arthur's chambers. Merlin was a nuisance, and there wasn't a day that went when Arthur didn't get angry at him or when Merlin didn't fall over and drop something, but he didn't want a _new _servant, and he didn't really want to change Merlin either. Merlin made life interesting; maybe he deserved a kick up the backside for being such a pain, but that was all. Arthur didn't say any of this to Jared though; he didn't want to seem soft, after all. Instead he told the newcomer that he would see him in around fifteen minutes, in Uther's meeting room.

When Arthur entered his chambers, he automatically opened his mouth to shout for Merlin's assistance, before remembering that he had sent the imbecile off to prepare Jared's room. He strode over to his bed, determined to remain nonchalant, and to seem like he knew what he was doing, even though there was no one there to see the charade. On the bed was a deep, pink robe and, on top of that, a scrawled note which simply read 'good luck', undoubtedly from Merlin. Making a note to throw something at the servant when he next saw him, Arthur delved into his wardrobe to find something else to wear. It was typical that Merlin should have come across his one and only pink garment, hidden at the very back of the wardrobe, and he had not ceased talking about it since, saying how Arthur was one to talk, always calling him a girl, when he owned _that_!

It was half an hour later, not fifteen minutes, when Arthur finally joined his father and Jared, as it had taken him a lot longer than he thought it would to dress himself. Jared raised his eyebrow when Arthur entered, but Arthur ignored it.

"Arthur, you're late," Uther said, doing a splendid job of stating the obvious.

"I'm sorry father- my servant has disappeared," Arthur replied, instinctively blaming Merlin. Jared's eyebrow rose even father. Uther huffed, noisily and angrily.

"That boy really is useless. I can't remember why we hired him in the first place."

"It was because he saved my life," Arthur replied, testily.

"Ah... yes," Uther said vaguely, but Arthur had a feeling that he could not even remember the incident. He rolled his eyes and turned to Jared,

"So, what have you come to Camelot to show us?" Jared smiled, widely but, somehow, it did not give an impression of the man's happiness, more of his assurance in himself and that he had something that was not necessarily nice to offer.

"My father was a great designer," he started "he designed and helped to build the very dungeons beneath this castle. I myself, am a designer, but less of an architect, and my speciality is weapons, but I came to Camelot with the simple wish of improving the Royal family's household. Therefore, I would like to present you this." and, with a flourish, he produced a long, thin strip of leather, which had a thicker, leather handle at one end. Arthur had the impression, when he looked at it, that it glinted slightly in the light. Uther let out a bark of laughter.

"I think whips have all ready been invented Jared," he said, smiling.

"I know that, my Lord," Jared replied, not put off, "but this is a whip with a difference." Now he held up the instrument of torture and brought it closer to the Prince and King. At closer inspection they could both see the miniscule, shining stones, woven into the material. "Diamonds," Jared said, in a hushed, dramatic tone, "the hardest substance on earth." Arthur couldn't help but lean away in something close to revulsion, his respect for Jared quickly ebbing away.

"You expect us to use this on the _servants_? You expect us to use this on _anyone_?" He asked in disbelief.

"It will be effective, sire. You must admit that the stocks hardly make any difference to a criminal's behaviour."

"None of the men or women serving in this castle are criminals," Arthur positively spat, and then turned to his father, expecting to see a similar expression on his face. To his horror, his father instead looked thoughtful, as though actually considering the instrument before him.

"I like it," he said at last.

"What? Father, you cannot be serious! How could we possible get away with _torturing _our staff?"

"Arthur, what really is the difference between this and the stocks?"

"The difference? The difference is a bit of humiliation and actual, real pain. You can't allow it."

"I would like to see it used," the King said, practically ignoring his son, "Arthur, why don't you fetch the boy, Merlin? You're always complaining about him- let's see if we can't set him right."

* * *

><p><em>And so that's the end of the first chapter. I've decided that I shall write more even if no one ever reads it because I had LOADS of fun. If you have read this chapter, I'm gonna try and update as soon as possible, so you can find out if Arthur would ever let Jared or Uther use that <em>thing _on him, and why the hell this story is called 'that's one Arthur too many'. All will become clear if you keep reading :D THANKS GUYS_


	2. Chapter 2

_Omg guys I am very happy with my 7 reviews- it's 7 more than I expected so thanks to N. R. Crow, Random01, Tall Tails - Feline Jaye, A fan, Foxyaoi 123, Lyssagibbs15 and doctor-emily001 and anyone else who came across this and read it. I'm really glad you seem to be enjoying it so far- please keep the reviews and any tips coming :D thanks_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Merlin _had _managed to find an empty chamber for Jared, but it wasn't one of the tidiest... this may have been because Merlin had _accidentally _knocked over a few things which, instead of tidying up, he kicked under the bed and draws. He stumped around the room, his eyes melting into gold as he made the bed, flew old clothes into boxes and flung open the windows. When he was finished he sighed and began retrieving the objects from under the bed and replacing them. In one case, a vase had chipped. He touched the place where it had broken and the missing piece shot from a crack in the stone floor and fitted itself into place.

He was just standing back to admire his handy work when he heard the ominous clanking of armour and orders, shouted in thick, grunting voices, which he had long since come to recognise as meaning one thing: there was trouble, and he was probably in it.

Arthur had found himself frozen to the spot when Uther had ordered the guards to find Merlin. He couldn't believe what was happening.

"But- but Merlin hasn't done anything!" Arthur stammered, horrified.

"Exactly... and he _never _does anything, or at least, he never does anything correctly according to you." Uther replied. He almost sounded amused.

"Father, that's nothing. Really. That's as much my fault as Merlin's" he said, desperately, although deeply thankful that Merlin was not there to hear him say it. Uther did not deign to reply and so, with a furious look at both him and Jared, Arthur turned on his heels and swept from the room.

The moment he was out of his father's sight he broke into a run.

* * *

><p>Merlin considered hiding but, unfortunately, this was not one of those rooms he was often lucky enough to be in when the guards came. There was no immense wardrobe, big enough to fit a man, or long, thick curtains, and the bed had barely been tall enough for the vase to fit beneath, let alone a person! Instead, when the guards banged open the door and lumbered inside, all Merlin could do was back away. His magic, as always, reared upwards to protect him, but he pushed it back down. Hopefully this was nothing serious... he'd probably just forgotten to polish a piece of Arthur's armour at some point. But Arthur had <em>never <em>sent guards after him for something that trivial. No; there was definitely something up and, even as Merlin squished himself to the back wall, he knew that there was no getting away.

The guards moved forwards and seized Merlin's arms. He instinctively struggled, for about three seconds, before chanting 'this is a mistake, I've done nothing wrong' to himself, to calm down. Once he was still, they marched him from the room. Merlin prayed with all his heart that they were taking him to Arthur, and not the King.

* * *

><p>Arthur dashed down the castle corridors, around corners and burst into room after room. He had no idea which chambers Merlin was in, or what he would do if he managed to find him. All he knew was that no man was going to lay that whip across the back of his servant. Finally, just when Arthur was on the point of giving up in despair, Merlin rounded the corner, escorted by two guards who were gripping his forearms.<p>

"Arthur," Merlin yelled when he saw him. Arthur turned to look at him, his eyes betraying his worry however hard he tried to hide it. Merlin offered him a weak smile.

"I order you to let him go," Arthur turned to the guards and put on his most authoritative voice.

"Sorry Sire, we are under orders from the King." Merlin paled, casting his lamplight blue eyes up at his master. Arthur could only stand there as he was led away.

Merlin twisted his neck to try and gaze back at Arthur, who began to follow them as they went, well... wherever they were going. He really knew he was in for it now, but it wasn't because of anything that had happened between him and Arthur. So what was it? The awful possibility that they knew, that they _knew _about his magic, presented itself to him, but he was determined to ignore it. It wasn't a prospect worth dwelling on.

They reached the Kings meeting room within minutes and the guards banged open the double doors. Merlin stopped trying to look behind him and, instead, he stared forward, taking in the scene with wild eyes. Uther was sitting at the long, oak table, and Jared was standing near the back wall. He had something in his hands.

Uther looked the boy up and down, coldly. Perhaps, in the very back of his mind, a voice was asking whether what was going on was right. Uther was a good kind, but not quite as good a man. He wasn't going to let any voice get in the way of progress, and this whip _was _progress.

"Hold him against the wall," Uther instructed the guards. He saw them exchange surprised, even nervous glances, "do it, now," he said. Merlin could see what Jared was holding now, the long leather strap. A whip. Was it just Merlin or was it glittering? But the warlock didn't ponder on the question; he started struggling with all his might, real fear beginning to clamp around his chest. The guards dragged him forwards and forced him against the cold stone, holding his hands above his head and pressing them to the wall.

Arthur reached the meeting rooms, out of breath, and gasped in horror. Merlin heard him and looked around. "Arthur, what's going on?"he asked, his eyes wide with terror "What have I done?"

"Don't worry Merlin," Arthur called from the doorway, but all he could think of was the rise and fall of that glittering whip. Merlin faced the wall once more, desperately twisting his wrists, trying to break away from the guards. He heard Jared pace forward and place himself behind him. Arthur watched, feeling utterly helpless, as his father walked to block his path, in case he tried to rush forward. He didn't see the twisted panic shoot across Merlin's face, and the flash of gold which lit up his eyes. All he saw was the two guards' faces hit the wall with enough force to knock them both out cold.

Everyone stood still for a moment, staring at the two fallen men, wondering how it could've happened, but not suspecting magic. Merlin didn't move; he was petrified. What if Arthur had seen? While the King, his son and the servant stood frozen, Jared made his move. He raised the whip above his head and brought it down upon the boy with an earth shattering _crack_.

"NO!" Arthur's roar of fury reverberated around the cavernous room. He pushed past his father and charged forward, intending to wrestle Jared to the floor and make him pay but, halfway there, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Merlin shuddered convulsively and fell on his knees. Arthur immediately switched targets and headed for the fallen servant instead of Jared. He could see a tear in the boy's jacked and, through it, a thin line of scarlet.

"Merlin," Arthur crouched down beside him, trying to look into his eyes, but Merlin was avoiding his gaze. Arthur span around and got back to his feet. The rage was still red and raw inside his chest. He walked to Jared and pulled the whip from his hands. Jared offered him nothing but a look of cold calculation. Arthur had the sudden urge to spit in his face.

"Arthur," Merlin called, softly. He was trying to pull himself up, scrabbling against the wall. Arthur took him beneath the arms and gently raised him up, putting one of Merlin's arms around his own shoulders.

"Arthur-" Uther began, his tone bemused, but Arthur interrupted before he could even get started.

"What were you thinking? You think anyone deserves this? No one does, _especially _not Merlin. If that man," here Arthur pointed at Jared "ever lays a finger on him again I _will _see to it that he doesn't get away lightly."

"You have two choices here, Arthur," and suddenly, Uther's tone matched Arthur's: deadly serious. "You can either leave Merlin here so that Jared can finish his demonstration, or you can agree for Merlin to help and work for him while he's here." Arthur scowled.

"Why?" he asked, testily.

"Because you have just interrupted something that really has nothing to do with you."

"So you're going to punish Merlin for my mistakes?"

"I will do what I need to in order for you to learn." Uther replied. Arthur looked at Merlin who was sweating and shaking.

"I'm not leaving him here." He said. Uther nodded.

"He is on Jared's beck and call, as well as yours now. Remember that."

Arthur shoved his way out of the room, gripping tightly onto Merlin.

"'s'not that bad," Merlin murmured. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Stop trying to be all modest, idiot," He replied. Merlin looked at Arthur, and his face went into a spasm of pain.

"Feels like fire," he gasped. A little colour drained from Arthur's face. How was it that one stroke could have caused so much pain?"

"Don't worry," he said "I'm going to get you to Gaius."

* * *

><p>Merlin hadn't been able to breathe when the hardened leather licked his skin. One stroke and pain had shot through him, and then continued to reverberate around his body. He had shuddered, every nerve screaming and his back arching. He could already feel the blood seeping from the gash and he wondered how much flesh had been torn from his body; how much of the bone would be visible.<p>

When Arthur had come over and tried to look him in the face he had twisted away so he wouldn't see the water gathering in his eyes. Everything had gone misty and red rimmed and all he wanted was for Arthur to guide him away and get him to Gaius. To let him shake off the pain, like he always did, and today would be no exception. But then Uther had practically said that the best way to punish Arthur was through Merlin and Merlin had felt something. A stirring from the only other person in the room. It was like Jared had registered what the King had said, and something had risen in his body. Something magical that, until then, he had managed to keep hidden.

* * *

><p><em>And so ends the second chapter... :p. Hope you liked it and that it answered a few questions for you. As you can see, Jared has both made himself a powerful ally and a few enimies as well. In the next chapter, which I will try to get up as soon as possible, you will see how Merlin copes working for Jared and perhaps a little bit about what Merlin felt in the way of magic. Please read on when the next chapter arrives and keep reviewing!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Another chapter is here! I enjoyed writing this one, but you might have noticed that I have added 'angst' to one of the genre thingies because I have a feeling that this story is going to be getting pretty, um... angsty? Anyway, thank you muchly for all the reviews and I have just figured out how to find out whether anyone's made your story their favourite and I have something like 21 which has made me VERY happy :D Anyway, I'll stop rambling now: Please enjoy this chapter in which Merlin spends his first few hours with Jared, and keep the reviews coming :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Arthur slammed Gaius' door open without knocking, by kicking it. Gaius, who had been mixing remedies at his table, jumped and span around.

"Arthur..." he started, surprised, and then he saw Merlin, and he stopped talking in horror. His ward who had, over the years, become something very much like a son to him, was slumped forwards, only just supported by the prince, a sheen of sweat covering his face. His eyes were drooping.

"What happened?" Gaius asked, faintly, as he rushed forward.

"His back," Arthur said in reply. The physician made no hesitation in taking a look and, once he had assessed the damage, he sprang into action.

"Put him on the bed," he instructed, gesturing to his own bed in the room, and then turning back, intent on making a salve which should help with the pain. Suddenly there was a yelp from behind him. Gaius looked and saw that Arthur was trying to lower Merlin onto his back.

"No, no," cried Gaius, only just managing to keep his tone in check by reminding himself that he was talking to the future King, "lay him on his front!" Arthur had already realised his mistake and was carefully turning his manservant over.

"Prat," Merlin grumbled.

"Talking's not going to help, idiot," Arthur chastised, pushing Merlin's head into his pillow. He twisted it to the side so he could breathe properly and then scowled.

"Arthur, you'll need to take his jacket off, and lift his shirt so I can rub this on his back," Gaius said, and Arthur pulled off the jacket before Merlin could protest.

"I'm fine," he said, "get off!" as Arthur pushed up his shirt. Arthur winced when he saw the damage. Firstly, there was the gash, stretching from the base of his neck to his waist. It was deep and blood was smeared everywhere, across his skin, clothes and now Arthur's hands. Then, there was a dark purple bruise, an outline to the wound, which hugged it closely. That wasn't all though; Arthur felt a pang of quickly suppressed guilt when he notices two thick bruises over his shoulders, where the target had been strapped to his back.

"Let me put this on," Gaius stood beside Arthur and scooped out a handful of white paste he'd just been making, from a bowl. He smeared it over both the cut and the bruises. Merlin moaned quietly, his fists clenching and unclenching from the pain. Arthur could feel his anger beginning to return. Merlin could almost feel the fury, radiating off him so he asked, as it was actually something he was curious about,

"Can you see any bone?" and stretched his hand to his back to touch the wound. He immediately gasped from pain, shocked at how much that had hurt.

"Stupid," Arthur hissed, slapping Merlin's hand away, "no, you can't, but that doesn't mean you should go and touch it! Another stroke in the same place and you probably would see it though..."

"Help get him into his bed, please, Sire," Gaius said, sounding wearied from the day's events and moving away to refill the bowl. Arthur didn't bother bringing Merlin to his feet; he simply picked him up and carried him to his room.

"Oi," Merlin complained, but he didn't struggle. He didn't have the energy; he just hung there, allowing himself to be carried off. Arthur laid him on his front once more and surveyed his little room.

"It's filthy in here," he commented. Merlin grunted in reply. Arthur ignored him and continued, "Maybe you should spend tomorrow morning tidying this place up rather than my chambers."

"Sire?" Merlin tried to see Arthur's face, but he was in too awkward a position.

"I'm telling you to have a lie in, idiot. Get some sleep. But I expect to see you at midday."

"Yes, sire. Thank you." Merlin said, and smiled. Then he allowed his head to sink into his pillow and he instantly fell asleep, snoring softly. Arthur chuckled quietly and gently ruffled Merlin's hair, in an affectionate way. Then, feeling slightly embarrassed by this show of kindness, he hurried from the room.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Gaius," Arthur said, just as he was about to leave the physician, "I didn't mean for it to happen..."<p>

"It wasn't your fault, Arthur," Gaius replied kindly, "he has an unfortunate tendency to attract trouble."

"Do I know it," Arthur sighed and rubbed his temples, "look after him Gaius; I fear for the idiot if he's going to be working for Jared soon." This was news to Gaius, whose eyebrow rose, characteristically, "I know, I know," Arthur said, before Gaius could say anything, "but I had no choice, Gaius. It was either that or I stood back and watched him get flogged. Look how ill he is now; he would have barely survived much more!"

"Thank you for what you have done for him, sire. I will take care of him as best I can. All I ask is that you keep an eye on Mr Arkright. Merlin is... he is _important _Arthur." Arthur held back a snort; Merlin was many things, but he wasn't sure if 'important' was one of them. But still, he gave his word. Merlin _would _stay safe. He was determined on that point.

* * *

><p>Merlin was woken the next day by a hand, seizing the front of his night shirt and flinging his half asleep body onto the floor. He was ashamed to say that a shriek escaped from his lungs as he hit the ground, half from pain and half from terror; the rude awakening had not been expected. It wasn't Arthur, of course, because Arthur would never purposefully do something like that to Merlin, especially considering the condition he was in. It was Jared. Merlin gazed up at him, his mouth dry. He hadn't yelled loud enough for Gaius to wake. Outside, the bells chimed five o'clock.<p>

"Arthur said I could have the morning off," he attempted, weakly, but knowing it was no good.

"And the King said you were working for me too now. Arthur had no right to give you the morning off. Doesn't he know how to share?" Merlin's face burned, angrily. He was not an object to be divided at will. But he said nothing. There were shooting pains going up and down his back, and his shoulders ached horribly, from the target yesterday and their more recent contact with the stone floor.

"You have five minutes to get ready and then get yourself to my chambers. I want breakfast, a bath and clothes laid out in the next half an hour. Then you can tidy my room. I heard that the forest is good for hunting in from the King so, as I really don't have much to do today, you can accompany me later." Merlin didn't ask why, if Jared had nothing to do, it was essential that he woke at the crack of dawn. Nor did he inform him that there was nothing in the world he hated more than hunting, as he would have complained to Arthur. He just clambered to his feet and began to search for some clothing.

It took much longer than he had expected to get dressed: fifteen minutes, and he'd only been given five. He winced continually as he dragged his shirt over his head, and shrugged on his jacket. He got his trousers on with the least amount of difficulty and then tied on his neck tie. He hadn't the time to wash, so he simply magicked away the worst of the grime and sweat which had accumulated upon his feverish body overnight, and then sprinted from the room.

Jared was waiting for him when Merlin burst into his chambers, panting.

"Sorry," he gasped, flinching when Jared looked at him.

"Just hurry up," he said, turning away.

Merlin spent the next few hours getting Jared ready for the day ahead. During those hours, not only did he fill Jared' s bath tub, lay out his clothing, give him breakfast _and _tidy his room (it was in a terrible mess even though Merlin had prepared it the day before), be also got knocked round the head more times than he could count. Some of them barely hurt, and were more like the times when Arthur hit him; a light slap, but some of them sent him stumbling across the room, or made him hit the floor. All the while Merlin tried, desperately to feel that sense of magic he'd gotten from Jared last night, but there seemed to be nothing. Perhaps he had just imagined it.

After what felt like a very long time, Jared sent him to prepare the horses for his hunting trip. Merlin left him as fast as he could but, as he walked, his legs weakened beneath him. He managed to get reasonably far from Jared's chambers before he collapsed onto the floor. He pushed himself up to a door, probably leading to some store room, and closed his eyes, drawing his legs up to his chest. His head was swimming and he felt nauseated.

* * *

><p>Arthur was sitting on his bed, staring out of the window when those bells, making all of Camelot so aware of the passing time, chimed twelve. Twelve; wasn't that midday? So where was Merlin? He had been sitting like this, straight backed and tense for the last hour, waiting for the boy to arrive in his too big clothes and his dark hair stuck up at all angles as he wouldn't have bothered to tame it before coming to work. But Merlin is <em>always <em>late for work, Arthur reminded himself, stop worrying. Well, not exactly 'worrying', he then contradicted himself, he wasn't 'worrying' about Merlin. Was he? He could barely sit there for another thirty seconds before he sprang to his feet and headed for the physician's chambers.

"Gaius," he said, upon seeing the old man, "is Merlin here?"

"No," Gaius replied, confused, "he left here before I got up, at seven. I checked on him and he wasn't there. I assumed he had gone to wake _you_."

"I... I told him he could have the morning off..." Arthur muttered. He then cursed loudly. Gaius started.

"Don't worry," Arthur shouted over his shoulder, as he left, "I'll find him."

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Arthur growled, barely keeping himself from throttling Jared who stood resolute and stared back at him, calmly.<p>

"I told you," Jared replied, his tone even, "I have no idea."

"HE IS INJURED!" Arthur yelled, furiously, "and I _know _it was you who woke him this morning so just admit it you worthless piece of-"

"I _did _wake him and he _was _here," Jared interrupted "but then I sent him to prepare the horses and I haven't seen him since." Arthur glared at Jared for a second longer, his jaw set. Then he left, before his rage got the better of him.

When Arthur found Merlin he barely felt any relief. He had smiled, glad to have found him, but it faded quickly as he crouched down and observed the bruises on his face. Merlin had passed out against the door. He must have been here, unconscious for at least half an hour. He hoped with all his might that he was only sleeping. Before picking him up, he gently felt around his head, at his scalp under his hair.

"Dammit," Arthur spat as he felt the lumps protruding there, and then gently lifted him, deciding it would be best to take him to his room, as it was closer. He would then fetch Gaius and see if they could wake him. Everything would be fine. Everything except the fear and guilt eating away at Arthur's heart. He choked them back, determined to be strong until he could kill Jared with his own hands.

Jared peered through his keyhole as Arthur passed, the unconscious servant in his arms. But Jared didn't spare the boy a glance; he had eyes only for the prince and he felt a surge of hatred rear up inside him, along with something else that, had Merlin been awake, he would have felt. Jared felt himself changing with the sudden realisation that he had it. That the boy, Merlin, was the key to everything.

* * *

><p><em>Thought I'd leave you with a lil cliff hanger just to keep y'all interested :D Keep reading to find out exactly what mystical little power Jared is hiding and where all his hatred is coming from. Also, I am hoping to add some more characters (Gwen and Morgana) in soon :D <em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone! This chapter's a bit miserable, which I'm sorry about because I actually wanted it to be a little bit of light relief but I've had a really crummy day (school went on for aaaaages and now I've lost my memory stick which has ALL my stories on it, including one I've been writing for like a year... I know, 'back up your files' right?) but the good news is that Jared gets a little bit of grief from Morgana. Oh, quick side note, this story is set somewhere in the second series, when Gwen's in love with Arthur, and Morgana's still good and just coming to terms with her magic. WOW sorry for such a long authors note and for ranting :s I hope you enjoy this and please review! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 <strong>

Merlin groaned, loudly, his fingers raking his hair, feeling the uneven skin there. Arthur had been sitting at his bedside, head in his hands. Merlin had made a few signs of waking up over the last half hour: he had moaned and muttered and twisted in the bed, but Gaius had said to let him simply rest for a bit. He had gone to make some medicine to help headaches and left Arthur to sit, cringing with fear and anger. Every time Merlin had so much as twitched so far, he had jumped to his feet, but now he stayed where he was, believing that Merlin was simply dreaming, until...

"Arrrur?" Merlin slurred. His tongue felt far too big for his mouth.

"Merlin?" Arthur crouched down beside his head, "are you alright?" Merlin wasn't sure and even if he was, it was doubtful he would be able to answer. His eyes were still shut, and he wondered if he had the strength to open them. "Look at me, Merlin," Arthur ordered, and his eyes snapped instinctively open at the order. Arthur grinned, trying to act calm, but really he was terrified: Merlin's gaze wouldn't stay fixed; it wondered around the room, apparently searching for Arthur's face, even though he was right beside him.

"Here, Merlin," Arthur placed his hands carefully on the sides of Merlin's face, and directed his attention towards him. Merlin's eyes stopped roving and his breathing slowed.

"Sry Arrur," Merlin tried, but every time he spoke, lights filled his mind. There was a clock on the wall and, with every tick, his head pounded.

"What?" Arthur leaned forward but Merlin jerked away from him wincing. Arthur, frowned, looking slightly hurt.

"Sorry," Merlin tried again, and this time he was intelligible, "for... sleeping." Arthur shook his head in exasperation. Merlin was actually _apologising _for passing out!

"Yes, well. You should have thought about it first," Arthur said, but his eyes were twinkling. Merlin smiled, and then whispered

"Could you break the clock please?" Arthur laughed, quietly, stood up and put the clock outside of the room.

* * *

><p>When Gaius got back, he declared that Merlin had a slight concussion and poured a thin, dark purple liquid down his throat. It was disgusting and Arthur had to help keep his jaw open whilst muttering "stop being such a <em>girl Mer<em>lin." Merlin spluttered but swallowed. After that he fell back to sleep, and Arthur stationed himself once more in the chair beside the bed, swearing that he would not move till Merlin had a full night's sleep. Gaius stayed a while, gently wiping his brow before there was a knock at the door and, before Arthur could give the visitor permission to enter, Morgana burst in.

"What's happened to Merlin?" she demanded, at once, "I heard some servants talking, saying that he collapsed! Arthur, what have you done to him?" she stalked forwards, glaring at Arthur, who was practically her brother.

"I didn't do it!" Arthur cried, indignantly.

"Well, where were you when it happened?" Arthur, looked down at his feet, cowed by Morgana's correct assumption: when 'it' happened, he was nowhere to be seen, "exactly," she said, her tone more triumphant than angry. She knelt down beside Merlin's head, and Gaius allowed her to take over with the damp cloth.

"If you don't mind sire, I have a lot to do. I think that Merlin would be comfier here than in his own room... I shall come back to check on him as soon as I can."

"That's fine, Gaius. Merlin can stay here as long as he needs. Maybe you should leave that medicine with me," he gestured towards the foul concoction, "in case he wakes up and needs it." In truth, he was imagining the expression on Merlin's face if he was told he must have another mouthful of the stuff. It had been hilarious, and somehow endearing, the first time.

"Yes, I will leave it," Gaius replied, although his expression was a little suspicious, "make sure Jared does _not _come near him tonight. Or tomorrow if you can." Arthur squirmed, uncomfortably.

"He will not see Merlin tonight, but I cannot make any promises about tomorrow."

"Who is this Jared?" Morgana asked, confused.

"Jared Arkwright," Arthur sighed, "He came to show father his new 'creation'. A whip, set with diamonds." Morgana winced.

"And he is the one who did this to Merlin?" she said. Arthur nodded and Morgana got to her feet, pushing the cloth into Arthur's hands.

"What are you doing Morgana?" Arthur asked, his tone wary.

"Nothing," she replied, cooly.

"Morgana, he is dangerous!"

"Just stay and take care of Merlin, will you! I've got this." And she left the room before Arthur could shout after her. Gaius looked at Arthur, as though waiting to be sent after her, but Arthur just shrugged and said, grudgingly,

"If anyone can teach him, she can."

* * *

><p>Morgana wasn't easily diverted from a path once she was on it and, when Gwen told her she had to prepare her for dinner, Morgana only told Gwen to follow her, offering her a short explanation of what had happened. It was only short because Morgana barely knew what had happened herself: Only that Merlin had been seriously hurt by this 'Jared Arkright' and that he wasn't going to get away with it. Her loyalty easily outweighed her commitments for dinner with Uther. Gwen was shocked to hear what had happened, and was equally happy to confront Merlin's offender. They found him lounging against the wall outside his chamber's door. He looked up when he saw them coming, his eyes suddenly narrowed.<p>

Morgana couldn't be sure that it was him, but she knew he couldn't have been here long: she thought she could remember seeing him yesterday at some point, not that he was very distinctive looking. Much like a lot of the knights in Camelot: Big, thick hair and broad features, but with watery eyes and a weak chin. If this was the man, and she was pretty certain he was, she despised him with a hatred that Merlin wouldn't have been able to muster unless under the most extreme circumstances.

"Jared?" She said, glaring him full in the face. Jared looked at her for a moment, before drawing himself up then bowing,

"Lady Morgana," he said. Morgana took a step forward and slapped him hard around the face, to his complete surprise.

"That's for Merlin," she hissed, her eyes unusually bright; almost gold. Gwen stood back in shock. She knew a lot of her mistress's fiery temper but was rarely there to see it in all its glory: that was because she rarely let it out. Uther had done well in stamping the worst of it out of her, or so he thought. Really, she only conformed to his idea of a King's ward when she was in his company. She raised her hand again, but this time Jared's flew up to meet it, and he held it fast.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he whispered, so softly that Gwen had to lean forwards to hear. Morgana wrenched her hand away.

"Why's that?" she asked, almost as quietly.

"I can feel it, Morgana," he said, and now she had to lip read. Gwen had no hope of hearing. Morgana's mouth went dry, "I can feel it inside you. _Magic_." The word lingered in the air before her and she felt sick. He subtly pushed her away from him, a discrete movement which made it seem like she had simply stumbled. Gwen jumped forwards and held out her hands, but Morgana needed no assistance.

"Let's go Gwen," she said and began to walk away, to Gwen's confusion. Gwen glanced back before they left the corridor. Jared was staring at her and, as she watched, he licked his lips. She shuddered and hurried to keep up with her mistress. Her skin was suddenly crawling.

* * *

><p>Arthur forced himself to stay awake. He had listened to Morgana retell what had happened when she met Jared. She told him that she'd slapped him and Arthur let out an angry "Morgana!" before she assured him that Jared had done nothing in return. Arthur wondered why, then, Morgana had only hit him once, but she didn't explain, so he just shrugged. He felt slightly jealous: why had Morgana got her revenge while he just sat there? Sure, she had only done a hundredth of what he would do to Jared when the time came, but still. He felt useless. After that, Morgana was strangely quiet, but Arthur (wrongly) assumed it was just out of worry for Merlin. After a little while, she stood and said that she ought to get ready to meet Uther for dinner. She ordered Gwen to stay and help look after Merlin, as she clearly wanted to.<p>

"Just stay," she said firmly, "I can get myself ready. Besides, Arthur won't have a clue what to do if Merlin wakes up." Arthur scowled at her retreating back but was infinitely glad that it wasn't Gwen leaving.

She walked forward and stared at Merlin's pale face.

"Why would anyone do this?" she whispered, close to tears. Arthur put an arm around her and hugged her close.

"No idea," he sighed, "but he'll be all right. He's always all right; unfortunately, it takes more than a bump on the head to put Merlin down."

"Don't," Gwen leaned back so she could look up at his face "don't pretend you don't care." Arthur's smile faded, and he stared mournfully at his skinny, helpless, weak, useless and impossibly _good _servant. Not 'good' at his job, Arthur quickly thought, just a generally good man. A good friend. Arthur pressed his forehead against Gwen's. She tiptoed and kissed him softly.

"He _will _be fine." She said as he hugged her close. Usually he wouldn't be so open, so careless: someone could walk in at any second, but with everything that happened, quite frankly, he couldn't give a damn. But Gwen knew there would be consequences, so she gently pulled away from his embrace and looked back at Merlin. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, the image of Jared's tongue running over his lips haunted her, and an unexplainable pool of guilt began to collect in her stomach, like it was her fault he had looked at her like that. She thought of how scared Morgana had looked when she had tripped away from him, and she wondered whether there wasn't more to Jared than met the eyes.

* * *

><p>Merlin finally managed to get a full night's sleep and, to everyone's relief, it did him a world of good. He had insisted on getting out of bed, despite the exhausted Arthur trying to persuade him otherwise. Arthur had helped him stand, but they were both a little weak at this point. Merlin's knees gave way and Arthur could only just support him back to the bed. Merlin refused to lie down, and instead sat up right, gingerly stretching his arms and legs. There wasn't a part of him that didn't hurt, but after a few attempts, he managed to stand and totter around the room, clearing away all the tumblers where his medicine had been poured, and the goblets from which Arthur had been drinking something slightly more... substantial. Then Merlin begged Arthur to leave the room.<p>

"Can we, please," he whined "I can't stay here anymore. It's been _ages _since I've been out." Arthur, rolled his eyes, only slightly amused.

"It hasn't been that long _Mer_lin," he replied, "stop trying to make out that you've been out of it for more than a day." Merlin pouted and Arthur burst out laughing.

"Fine, let's go then," and he gave Merlin a small shove between the shoulders. Merlin gasped with pain and Arthur froze, horrified. Merlin laughed,

"I'm fine, you prat. Come on then." And Arthur grumbled as they left the room.

They saw Jared once.

"What's happened to his hair?" Merlin asked, squinting across the courtyard to where Jared was standing. His hair was _glinting _in the sun. It seemed to have turned blonde over night.

"For God's sake, don't ask him," Arthur answered, dragging Merlin off in the opposite direction, "don't even look at him if you can help it."

After a little while, Arthur informed Merlin he was going to bed, even though it was still pretty early in the day. He _had _been up all night, after all, and Merlin could see the dark shadows under his eyes. He even staggered a bit as he headed back towards the castle, yelling over his shoulders for Merlin to muck out the stables. Merlin smiled.

"Great to be back," he muttered, tightly.

On the way back to his room, later that day, Merlin passed by an empty room. From inside, he heard the sound of furniture being moved around. He hesitated, Arthur's voice scolding "nosy!" in his ear, but he couldn't help himself. He pushed open the door, just a little, to see inside. What he saw made him feel both shocked and angry:

Arthur was kissing Gwen, hard. He had just kicked a table aside. She struggled against him. She didn't want him.

"Not now, Arthur," she gasped, "what if someone sees?" Arthur didn't reply. He simply shoved her away, roughly, and she hit the corner of the table. Arthur took a couple of steps backwards, his eyes burning, before leaving the room through another door at the back.

* * *

><p><em>Another cliffy for you :) please don't hate on Arthur too much. All shall become clear (if you haven't already guessed what's going on which you probably have). I hope I did alright portraying Morgana and Gwen :) please keep reading and reviewing :D<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_I've decided to upload this chapter a little early because, when I got home today, I just started writing and couldn't stop, which I suppose is a good sign... I can't believe I've got 41 reviews! I am OVER THE MOON, seriously- when I started writing this I didn't think anyone would see it: I love every single one of you who have taken the time to read this :D Anyway, in this chapter, Arthur gets angry with his servant, Gwen cries and Gaius gets on Jared's case. Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Merlin knew what he had seen. He knew what had happened. But he also knew that it couldn't be real: he must have been deceived. Even as he rushed into the little room and gathered up a surprised and sobbing Gwen, he _knew_. And the only person who would have done something like that to an angel like Gwen must have been Jared. Was it possible that it _had _been Jared? Jared with his new blonde hair? But no, the man had been Arthur. It hadn't just been the hair: it had been the eyes, the nose and the mouth; the figure and the clothing. Only his stance; the way he had held himself, had been different. And, the obvious act of violence towards a woman Merlin knew him to be in love with. Merlin's head swam with the enormity of it all: the impossibility.

"It's ok," Merlin murmured, soothingly, but Gwen's shoulders heaved. Merlin wondered whether he was doing the right thing: maybe Gwen needed a female by her side, like Morgana, after what had just happened... but Morgana didn't know about Gwen and Arthur. Merlin did. Merlin understood.

"What's wrong with him?" Gwen asked, her voice rough.

"I don't know," Merlin said, quietly. He wanted to assure her that it had been a mistake; that it had all been Jared, but the words weren't coming because, somewhere inside, he was terrified it wasn't true. The best he could manage was "just... just don't believe it, ok?"

"What?" Gwen stared at him. She was, quite rightly, confused.

"I don't think everything is as it seems..."

"Do you have an explanation for this, Merlin?" She asked, desperately.

"I don't know anything that _needs _an explanation," said Merlin, suddenly remembering that he was never supposed to be spying through the door in the first place.

"I know you were there Merlin. I can always tell when you're there..." she trailed off and Merlin raised his eyebrows at her. She blushed as they slipped into the usual, rather one sided, banter, "not that I always _notice _when you're there, because I don't. I mean, I'm glad that you_ were _there, obviously, but I didn't _want _you there. I just-"

"It's fine Gwen," Merlin laughed, and Gwen smiled, shyly.

"So," she pressed, drawing him back into the conversation, "do you know what's going on?" Merlin sighed, and released Gwen to rub his eyes with his hands. Gwen suddenly realised how ill he looked, with bruises splattered across his face and up his arms, "you look terrible," she informed him. Merlin grimaced.

"Thanks," he said, drily, "and no. Sorry Gwen. No theories yet, only that there's something up and Arthur _definitely _isn't himself."

* * *

><p>When Merlin left Gwen he had a mind to go straight to Arthur's chambers, and see if he was sleeping but, halfway there, he caught a glimpse of Jared, heading off in the other direction. Merlin hesitated for a split second before pacing after him. What was with his hair? Merlin stared at it. Exactly the same shade as Arthur's. It was strange, Merlin thought, that whenever he was near Jared it usually meant he was getting knocked about: he was always weak and vulnerable around him. He always felt... drained. But right now he wasn't being hit at and he wasn't feeling too bad from previous injuries and yet, he felt as though the energy was being sapped out of him; like his power was ebbing away. He stopped walking, abruptly, and as Jared got further away, so the energy returned. Merlin stood, bewildered, before sending an invisible force after Jared to vent his frustration. It was just strong enough to knock the man over, onto his face. He daren't do anything worse in case Jared turned and saw him. He watched as he stood up and wiped his face; he saw the blood stains from a busted lip or nose (hopefully both) on his hands, and then darted out of sight before Jared checked, his face flushed, whether anyone had seen him fall.<p>

After that, Merlin headed straight back to Arthur's chambers. He cursed himself, angrily: he had wasted time on Jared. Proving that Arthur was innocent and in bed was much more important than some petty revenge.

He crept into Arthur's chambers, to hear him breathing deeply in his sleep. The blinds were drawn and the room was dark.

"Rise and shine!" Merlin called, using the annoying, cheery voice Arthur hated so much. Arthur stirred, slightly, so Merlin walked to the windows and flung the blinds open, making light erupt into the room.

"What are you doing _Mer_lin?" Arthur grumbled from beneath his sheets.

"Get up, lazy!" Merlin answered.

"I told you not to call me _lazy_!" Arthur cried, and he through a pillow at Merlin. Merlin caught it and chucked it back. He used magic to guide it back behind Arthur's head. Arthur seemed bemused for a moment at Merlin's spectacular aim, before he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Why do you have to be _so _aggravating?" he moaned, rubbing his eyes.

"It's a gift I've acquired from you, Sire," Merlin grinned. Arthur glared back at him.

"Why are you here Merlin? It's not even morning! I've barely slept yet!"

"You can't just stay in bed all day, Sire," Merlin reasoned, "the King will no doubt want to see you soon or... something. I don't know- you could be called to do something princey at any moment!"

"_Princey?_" Arthur repeated, shaking his head in disbelief as he swung his legs out of bed and got to his feet.

"Yeah," Merlin said, and Arthur took a good look at him. His expression was... shifty.

"What are you really here for _Mer_lin?" He asked, crossly, but there was also some concern in his tone. Merlin hesitated for a moment, before asking,

"Have you seen Gwen recently, Sire?" Arthur frowned, immediately thinking back to when he and Gwen had last been together. Had someone seen?

"That's none of your business, Merlin," he said, turning away from his servant and picking up his clothes which he had left in a pile by his bed before getting into his pyjamas. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"This is _important _Arthur." Arthur didn't reply, so Merlin pressed on, mercilessly, "I saw someone with her." Arthur stopped walking halfway to the dividers that he changed behind.

"What?" he asked, "who?"

"It wasn't her fault, Arthur. She's really upset. I don't know who it was, either. But Arthur... it looked _a lot _like you."

"When was this?" Merlin nervously registered Arthur's menacing tone.

"A few minutes ago," he told him.

"Well then, it obviously wasn't me! I've been here. Dammit Merlin! Why didn't you wake me sooner? You stupid bloody idiot," and Arthur was suddenly yelling and, although they were all things Merlin had heard from him countless times before, this time he really seemed to mean them, and they hurt.

"What could I do, Arthur?" Merlin cried, desperately, "I thought it was _you!_" Arthur slumped into a chair and passed a hand over his face.

"It was not me," he said. His voice was distant. Merlin nodded.

"I believe you, Sire," he said, and he did.

"Where is she?" Arthur asked, "I must go to her."

"Not yet, Arthur. She thinks it was you too. She will be angry-"

"How could she think it was me? She'll understand when I explain,"

"No Arthur! Why won't you listen? Whoever he was, he was your double. She is certain that it was you. When I first saw it, so was I. You must stay here."

"You cannot order me around, Merlin. If you haven't forgotten, I am your prince." Merlin stared at him.

"Don't go near her today, Arthur. You _will _regret it." Merlin said, trying to keep his voice calm but he knew it sounded like a plea.

"Get out of my sight, Merlin." Arthur didn't even look at him.

"Arthur-"

"Go!"

Merlin left him with no more protest. He felt like a dog, being sent in disgrace from its master. Outside the door, Jared was lurking. Merlin was satisfied to see a gash in his upper lip. He had the urge to ask what, exactly, he was doing, skulking around a prince's chambers, but he was tired and he didn't fancy being knocked onto the floor today. Jared's eyes were gleaming with malice and they pierced Merlin's back as he walked away. Merlin sensed in him a kind of victory, even with his powers being suddenly weakened. It filled him with dread.

* * *

><p>Merlin practically fell into Gaius' presence, stumbling over the threshold to the physician's room, his eyes wide and his face gaunt, making the bruises there stand out even more.<p>

"Merlin," Gaius exclaimed, anxiously, as Merlin swayed, ominously.

"I'm fine, Gaius," Merlin reassured him, taking a seat at the little wooden table, "but I need to talk to you." Gaius sat opposite him.

"What is it?"

Merlin told him everything. Of exactly how vulnerable the whip had made him feel: not just from the pain but also from that unexplainable hold Jared had over him. Of how he had seen Arthur and Gwen and how it _could not _have been Arthur. He told him of how Arthur would not heed his advice and how he had been sent away. He whispered of the nightmares he had of that whip, the nightmares that had haunted him every time he fell asleep or passed out. Then, completely drained, he stood and went to bed, even though it was only early evening. Gaius did not stop him. His heart was filled to bursting point with compassion for his ward and he simply sat there, ideas running through his head.

Gaius thought hard. This was not the first time Jared had been to Camelot: he remembered when a prisoner had managed to break out of his cell, _years_ ago, from the underground prison, and Uther had summoned Jared's father, Raol, to come and have a look at the damage. He had brought his son with him; a little boy of ten or eleven.

Jared had shown no interest in his father's work, in fact, he had seemed to despise it. He had actually, come to think of it, spent quite a lot of time with Gaius, as he had caught a cold and was very fussy about it, and told Gaius outright that he didn't like punishment. Gaius hadn't thought it strange at the time: what young boy _does _like punishment? But now, as the memory came back to him, it seemed very significant. The child had been adamant. Convinced that the stocks weren't always the way to set things right. That there were other methods: affection and kindness. These were two traits which he seemed to possess.

Gaius almost choked with the realisation that Jared, at the time, had been the very boy Gaius had dreamed of having for a son. Innocent, loyal, a little outspoken, yes, but infinitely grateful and eager to please. Was it possible that such a child could have turned into this _monster_? Gaius couldn't believe it. He stood up and rummaged around in a draw till he found a sheaf of parchment and an old quill. Then he began to write a letter, addressed to Sir R. Arkright, enquiring after the health of his son, Jared, as it had been _such _a long time since he'd last seen him.

When he had finished he stood there for a moment, unsure if he was doing the right thing. He could be making a mistake... but then he shook his head, as though this would rid it from doubt, and headed out of the castle, determined to post the letter before sundown, so that it might arrive at its destination within the next few days. A little while after that and he should be getting some answers.

* * *

><p><em>Well, I hope you enjoyed that :D I'm hoping to get into some of the meatier stuff soon, like Jared's back story and everything- please review :)<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everyone :D so here's chapter 6 in which we finally discover who/what Jared is but there's still LOADS more to come. Amazing reviews from all of you so thanks a lot :D Also, if any of you like doctor who I've just started a fanfic for that, if you'd like to check it out (bit o' shameless advertising for you there :p) anywho, please enjoy and review!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

The days dragged by. Arthur went to Gwen's house every night and banged his fists against the door, begging her to come out. But every time Gwen heard the knock against the wood, she could only see Arthur's hands, pushing her backwards into the furniture. She shuddered and retreated, terrified, into the shadows of her little home, only coming out when called by Morgana.

Merlin began to heal, the bruises fading, the mark the whip had made across his back turning into a thin scar which he hoped would completely vanish in time.

Jared wondered about the castle. He had served his purpose, delivering his gift to Uther, and now the King had no more use for him. Everyone in the castle shunned him, desperately wishing he would realise that his welcome was outstayed. It was time for him to leave.

Gaius waited.

* * *

><p>Merlin went to bed, curling beneath his blankets. Outside, the night was cold. He felt as if a damp blanket was muffling the whole of Camelot. Everyone was furtive and scared. The lights had gone down and now no one knew who was who or what was what. Merlin couldn't understand it, and he had stopped trying to.<p>

When he woke the next day, it was to the sound of Arthur, yelling for him.

"Merlin, Merlin! Get up!" And he was roughly dragged from his bed. Arthur's eyes were dancing, "Jared's gone, Merlin. He left an hour ago. I saw him leave." Merlin waited for the relief to come: the sense of freedom, but there was nothing. His heart remained heavy, and he felt weak.

"That's great." He said, lowly. Arthur didn't seem to notice.

"Yes it is. Now you can finally get back to work. You've been _completely _useless since he got here."

"That hasn't exactly been my fault," Merlin said, indignantly.

"Just get my hunting gear ready. I haven't been in ages." Arthur said, and left. Merlin groaned.

"What was Arthur so excited about?" Gaius asked, when a slightly downtrodden looking Merlin appeared from his room.

"Jared's gone." Merlin told him. Gaius' face lit up.

"But that's good!" he cried.

"Yeah... I know. But it doesn't _feel _good." Merlin sighed and shook his head, "maybe it's just because I have to go hunting now," he tried to convince himself. Gaius nodded,

"Probably," he said, and placed a hand on Merlin's back, comfortingly, "don't worry Merlin. Whatever it is, you'll be fine." Merlin nodded, unsure, then hurried of to the armoury.

* * *

><p>Arthur and Merlin had been gone for a few hours when a small boy ran into Gaius' chambers.<p>

"I have a letter for you, sir," he piped, holding out an envelope.

"Thank you," Gaius pressed a coin into the child's hand. Delighted, he ran off, leaving Gaius to settle down and tear the envelope open. He had convinced himself that he had nothing to fear, especially since Jared had been seen leaving. Gaius' eyes widened as they travelled down the letter and, when he had finished, it fell from his trembling hands. He immediately got to his feet and practically ran from the room, intent upon finding Gwen. If you had come across the letter, dropped on the floor, you would have read:

_To my dear friend Gaius,_

_It has been an unbelievably long time since I last saw you! Around ten years, isn't it? I'm afraid I have grave news for you, friend, and I am very sorry that I did not inform you of this sooner, but my boy, Jared, passed away but two months ago. I will not go into details, for it was not under pleasant circumstances that he died (not that it ever is). Murder is suspected. I would hunt them down myself, but I am old, Gaius. It was kind of you to inquire after him, and I wish I had something better to tell you: he was turning into such a promising young man, although with none of the same ambitions I had as a child. I have enclosed a picture of him but I wish that we all could have met up before this happened. _

_From Raol Arkwright_

And you also would have seen the before mentioned picture, attached to the bottom of the letter, showing the exact image of the young man who had supposedly left the castle that morning.

* * *

><p>Merlin had been trailing behind Arthur, carrying his equipment, all morning. Arthur was doing a particularly poor job of shooting innocent animals today, in that he hadn't managed to kill any. This had <em>nothing <em>to do with Merlin causing tree roots to sneak up in front of his feet and trip him, or making Arthur continually blink at the wrong moment. Well maybe a little but, even with Merlin's interferences, Arthur would have usually got something by now.

"Arthur," Merlin said, hesitantly.

"What?" Arthur snapped. He was looking about him, his eyes flicking from one thing to another.

"It's almost three o'clock," he said, suggestively.

"And?"

"Shouldn't we be heading back now?"

"No!" Arthur's tone was so aggressive that Merlin was shocked into silence. He followed quietly behind Arthur, wondering what he was hoping to find. They were going far deeper into the forest than usual, and Merlin was finding it hard to keep his sense of foreboding at bay.

* * *

><p>It took some convincing on Gaius' part to make Gwen let him in. At first she sat, pretending not to be there, only expecting Gaius to try and persuade her of Arthur's innocent intentions, but when he called,<p>

"Merlin needs your help Gwen," she began to really listen and then, when Gaius' voice cracked and it seemed he had given up, she melted and ran to open the door. Gaius stood, looking completely broken.

"Gaius," she whispered, and hugged him. He sighed and hugged her back, "I'm sorry," she said, "what's happened?"

"Merlin's been taken." He said, hoarsely.

"What do you mean?" she gasped, "I thought he went hunting with Arthur."

"Not with Arthur," Gaius shook his head, "Not with Arthur; he went with a _vormofo_."

"A what? What's a vormorfo?" Gwen asked.

"I will explain when we are inside," Gaius replied, in a hushed voice.

"Come in," Gwen said at once, stepping aside to let Gaius pass.

"No, come up to my chambers: I believe I have a book which will help us both understand."

Halfway up to Gaius' chambers, they ran straight into Morgana.

"Gwen," she cried, "I have been looking for you: you must tell me what is wrong! You have not been yourself for days."

"I am fine, my lady." Gwen replied, softly.

"Well then... where are you going?" she looked up, curiously, at Gaius.

"I need her help, Lady Morgana, if you don't mind?" Gaius said, and his gaze was so desperate that Morgana didn't even think of refusing.

"Of course," she said, "can I help?" Gaius hesitated. He was about to ask an awful lot of young Guinevere, and it was quite obvious that she wouldn't be able to do it alone. No one would.

"Yes, you can." Gaius said. His voice was so grave that Morgana felt as though her insides had turned grey.

Gaius did his best to explain to the two girls what was going on once they reached his chambers, and he started with the unfortunate truth:

"Jared is dead."

"What?" Morgana stared, relief hitting her: now there was no way of him abusing her secret.

"Jared has been dead for over two months, Morgana. The man who has been staying here has not been Jared. I do not know what his name is." Morgana's eyes clouded as she realised that she was not yet safe from exposure.

"How did he get away with it?" Gwen asked, aghast.

"He is a vormorfo, at least that's what I think. Everything points that way," Gwen opened her mouth to ask again what a _vormofo _was, but Gaius pressed on before she could, "a vormorfo is, effectively, a shape shifter. They can take on any form they like, with the help of magic. They can become anyone," Gaius didn't tell them that vormorfi didn't actually use their own magic: they took it from others, which was why Merlin had felt so weak around 'Jared'. Vormorfi were one of the few species Gaius knew of which did this. "Look," Gaius stood and picked a book from a cluttered shelf. He put it flat on the table and rifled through it till he found the right page. He took it and read:

_Vormorfi are able to change their appearance, almost at will, _(then there was a sentence about them needing a magical source nearby, but Gaius skirted over it) _they must study the person they wish to impersonate, sometimes for several days, depending on how well they get to know them. They are also very good at reading other's emotions. Often, however, things go wrong and they remain with certain features, such as the colour of their eyes or hair. Vormorfi are banned from many Kingdoms _(including Camelot) _as they are seen as a serious threat: they could be anyone at any time. Of course, it is often impossible to tell. Once, Vormorfi were hunted for sport, or used to train knights. They would be forced to take on the appearance of their enemies and were then, often brutally, killed. _

Gaius finished reading with a sigh.

"Merlin didn't leave with Arthur today. He has been taken by this vormorfo, and I have no idea why." Gwen looked at Gaius, relief filling her heart. Arthur hadn't hurt her: Arthur would _never _hurt her.

"But then..." Morgana blinked "but then, if it was the vormorfo who took Merlin, where's Arthur?" and the smile on Gwen's face vanished, and Gaius was given something else to worry about.

* * *

><p>Finally Arthur stopped walking, and they were in a clearing, surrounded by thick trees. Merlin grunted in relief and said,<p>

"Finally. Are we taking a break?" Arthur didn't reply, he merely stared about him. Then he set off once more, leaving Merlin to jog after him, in great danger of falling over with carrying so much stuff. Arthur grounded to a halt by one of the trees and called something into the woods. Merlin froze, terror beginning to form around his heart. Arthur was yelling, but not in a language he understood: It was a high pitched yowl that set Merlin's teeth on edge.

"Arthur, what-" but before Merlin could finish, Arthur's hand flew out of nowhere and struck him around the face.

"Shut up and get back," he snarled. Merlin had already stumbled backwards, but he wasn't prepared to be quiet. This wasn't Arthur, just like it hadn't been Arthur with Gwen: he began to summon up his magic... but barely any came. Horror filled him, as he realised. This was Jared. He began to run backwards but then Arthur... no _Jared _spoke, but with Arthur's voice.

"If you want to see your Prince again, you will not take another step." And Merlin immediately stopped walking.

"What have you done with him?" He cried "where have you taken him?" Jared let out another, piercing noise and Merlin began to hear footsteps, running through the trees towards them.

* * *

><p><em>I thought I should apologise for the crappy 'vormorfo' name now... it's literally me putting two different translations of 'shapeshifter' together (I spent a little bit on google translater trying to come up with something this morning :s) still hope you liked that chapter, the next one should be up in the next few days :)<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Wow, 11 reviews for chapter 6- cheers everyone :D In this chapter, you finally dicscover why the vormorfo hates Arthur so much... I hope it doesn't disappoint :) please keep reviewing _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"What do you need us to do, Gaius?" Morgana asked, looking the physician straight in the eye.

"I am asking you both," and he looked between them, "to go after Merlin, and possibly Arthur. You must understand that I would never ask something like this of either of you unless it was absolutely necessary." He said seriously. Morgana nodded, but Gwen asked,

"Shouldn't we ask the knights?" and Gaius hesitated: calling the knights of Camelot would put Merlin's secret in danger. If Morgana, Gwen and even Arthur were to find out Merlin was a warlock, he was still probably safe from Uther: if a stranger were to find out and there was a promise of a reward, Merlin had very little hope. He was just about to come up with some excuse, therefore, when Morgana cried,

"No," and then blushed. Gwen frowned.

"Why not, my Lady."

"Because it would waste too much time," Morgana said, although she had exactly the same reason as Gaius, except she was concerned for herself rather than Merlin.

"But-" Gwen began, looking at Gaius for his support. She was not expecting the old man to cut across her, saying,

"I agree with Morgana. You must go alone, I'm afraid. I would accompany but I fear I would slow you down. You must go now, and I shall cover for you, Morgana, with Uther, somehow... but listen to me, both of you," and he drew them close, "the vormorfo has been in this castle long enough to take the shape of either of you. You must trust no one once you get close to him... or her. You cannot even trust each other. Do you understand?"

"How will we know if we've got Merlin?" Gwen asked. Gaius looked at her face: her expression was somehow scared and determined at the same time. He sighed and then said, his voice hard,

"You won't."

* * *

><p>Arthur had had a horrible few days. Firstly, he had argued with Merlin about something which really wasn't his fault, not that Arthur would ever admit it. It was just that Gwen... <em>his <em>Gwen, had been seen with someone that wasn't him: how was he supposed to take it? Probably not by insulting his friend. He had considered apologising: had lost sleep over wondering how to go about it. Maybe he'd go for the old knuckle head, and calling him an idiot which would somehow make him laugh. But it wouldn't seem enough: Arthur would still feel bad.

After a while, he had hoped that they would just be able to slip back into their usual routine of mocking insults and jibes, but Merlin had become unusually subdued and so Arthur had sunk into something that was far too near depression for his liking. He sighed and wished Merlin a hesitant good night, after he had finished dimming the lights.

"Night," the servant mumbled, before slipping out the door. Arthur fell back onto his bed and closed his eyes, miserably. It had barely been minutes before something heavy smashed into the side of his skull and he had passed out.

* * *

><p>Jared wondered whether it had been smart to knock the Prince unconscious so far from their destination but, with as sudden inspiration, he turned into one of the guards he had watched training: he was one of the biggest and strongest men he'd ever laid eyes on. And so, with his new form (which went by the name of Jackson) he had heaved Arthur over his shoulder.<p>

He ran from the castle, the dark nights shielding even his new, bulky figure. The castle guards were easy to get past: no weaponry needed, he just propped Arthur up and quickly transformed into his servant, Merlin. The guards gave them a curious look, but nothing more. The moment they were out of sight of the castle, Merlin became Jackson and they were running once more, Arthur hanging limply.

The woods loomed over them as Jackson paraded through, not even breaking out in a sweat yet. He was impressed with this body, and hoped that Merlin's magic wouldn't leave his veins too quickly, even though he would probably have the strength to carry Arthur in his original form. They walked for hours before coming to a clearing he had found months ago: months even before he had tracked down and killed the boy, Jared. That had been sad: he would rather kill the father, an old man, but Jared was less known... easier to get away with. Carrying the Prince was beginning to take its toll, even on Jackson, and it was a relief to drop his body onto the floor.

"Alec?" A voice called from amidst the trees, and Jackson finally vanished, revealing his true form, the vormorfo, _Alec_. He watched, his heart filling, as his wife appeared from behind a tree: Nadia. She too was in her true form: her hair, every shade you could imagine, flew out behind her and, as she watched him, her eyes continually faded from black through to green then to the palest blue. She was incredibly tall, like him, and her skin was bronze, like his, although if you looked closely, you could also see that, subtly changing. Nadia was, in truth, monstrous to behold but, to her husband, a thing of pure beauty.

"Nadia," he sighed into the breeze, and reached for her hand. She let him take it and they embraced tightly.

"You must go now," she said, after a moment, "you must go get the other... Merlin."

"Yes," Alec breathed, "take this first," and he pressed his forehead against hers and the remainder of the power Alec had got from Merlin surged into her body. She gasped with its impact, and the opportunity it brought.

"Use it wisely. I shall be back later tomorrow."

"Are you sure you cannot just bring him as you brought Arthur?" Nadia gestured towards the unconscious body.

"No," Alec replied, already heading away from them, "the warlock must be awake when he gets here. He _must _be alive."

* * *

><p>Once her husband had vanished, Nadia crouched beside the Prince and looked closely at his face. Her aptitude at reading emotions didn't stretch as far as reading minds, but she could tell that Arthur dreamt of his servant. She felt remorse in his heart and, when he murmured "Merlin," almost too quietly for her to hear, she knew that Alec had chosen well: Merlin would indeed be perfect.<p>

She dragged Arthur to a tree and proceeded to tie his hands together and then loop the rope around the tree, securing him tightly. Then she knotted his ankles together so he had no chance of moving. She even considered a gag, but decided that, if the Prince hadn't been hit so hard that he'd never open his eyes, she would like to hear what he had to say.

The plan had not been to kill Arthur, although they'd decided early on that if he _did _die, it wouldn't be too bad. Still, revenge would be sweeter if he woke up, so she began to gently clean the wound at his hair line, and wipe away the river of blood which was drying on his cheek.

The sun was just beginning to rise around the woods, when Arthur's eyelids fluttered. Nadia was sitting in front of him, watching him closely. He groaned and instinctively tried to raise his hands to his head, before realising they were tied behind him. Then he saw Nadia. She gave him a small smile.

Arthur immediately started to struggle, his legs jerking in horror as he pressed himself up against the tree, trying to put as much space between them as possible.

"It's no good," Nadia said, almost kindly. Arthur froze, his eyes wide.

"Who are you?" he asked; it was difficult not to slur his words as his head pounded.

"You don't remember?" and suddenly her tone was innocent, as though she was an old friend Arthur had forgotten about. She pouted, "what about now?" And suddenly her grotesque, multicoloured body, was replaced by that of a small girl.

"Susie?" Arthur asked, disorientated at suddenly seeing the little girl he'd liked when he was about eight.

"Not _'Susie_'" the child growled, "her name was Gretta. She was my kin."

"No," Arthur groaned, "wait, Susie... Susie died." And the memories, memories that he thought he'd locked away, came flooding to the front of his mind.

"_Greta _died," Susie screeched "and Josiah," and she changed again, into a little boy Arthur used to play with, "and Corina," and another girl, about twelve years old, her eyes lost and sad. And Arthur tried to push the thoughts back, but he couldn't, and suddenly he was reliving that time, so long ago now, when he was fourteen years old.

* * *

><p><em>Uther called for Arthur to come up to his chambers. The boy had been messing around in the training fields all morning, flirting with the local girls and bullying his manservant... some boy called Jacob who did everything he asked for. Uther couldn't help but think unless Arthur met someone who stood up to him once in a while, his wayward son wouldn't make as good a King as he would like. Arthur came running to his chambers, laughing and shouting.<em>

"_Be quiet, Arthur," Uther reached out into the corridor and dragged his son inside. Arthur fell silent: his father was the only one who could make him, and Morgana sometimes. _

"_What is it, father?" Arthur asked, gazing up into his father's face._

"_I have a task for you to... prove yourself." Immediately, Arthur pulled himself up to his full height and adopted a stance he had often seen the Knights in: a hand to the hilt of his sword, and his chin thrust forwards._

"_I will do _anything_, father." He said, at once. Uther nodded._

"_You know of the Vormorfo?" he asked, and Arthur nodded: everyone knew. Notices had been put up all over Camelot:_

TRUST NO ONE

"_What about them?" Arthur asked._

"_I have had enough of them. They were once useful for training the knights of Camelot, but now they put the kingdom in danger. They are creatures of magic, after all. This is a chance for you to show what a good fighter you are: you will assist in their eradication." _

"_Of course, father," Arthur swore._

"_They are mostly rounded up down in the dungeons. Go there and prove you are worthy to be a Prince of Camelot."_

_And so Arthur went, his soul filled to the brim with determination not to disappoint his father. Once in the dungeons, he searched for the vormorfi, but couldn't find them. Only the guards. It was a while before he realised that everyone, apart from himself, was one of the creatures, and he drew the sword from its scabbard, and began to execute them. The vormori had lost their spirit weeks ago, when the knights started to hunt them down, and they didn't have the energy to fight physically, but they took magic from the dragon, only feet below them, and began to attack, psychologically. They changed rapidly, from Arthur's friends to his family and to the people of Camelot, to whom he was already insanely loyal._

_Arthur felt sick as he plunged his sword into Susie's chest and slit Jonathon's throat. He choked back vomit as he stabbed Jacob, which surprised him: he hadn't expected to care this much for a servant, especially an idiot like Jacob._

_Once he had finished, Arthur curled up against the wall of the dungeons, surrounded the bodies and pools of blood of his friends. It was an image which would haunt him for years to come, until he managed to bury it. _

* * *

><p>"You remember." Nadia watched Arthur's tortured expression, and felt the pain tearing at his panting chest. He could find no words to reply to her. "you killed them all. They tried to hide behind people you loved but you were still cold enough to murder them, just because your father told you to." She said. He gazed at her for a moment more, before slipping out of consciousness.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And there you are: the reason they want their revenge on Arthur (just the usual 'YOU KILLED MY FAMILY BITCH' kind of thing but hey...) In the next chapter Merlin will be once more brought into the picture so don't worry if you were missing him here ;)<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok, so I know some of you found my last chapter a little, erm, disturbing but most of you seemed to still enjoy it which is good :) I feel a little bad, because this chapter probably has more angstyness than any of the others, and you probably would have preferred something lighter at this point so SORRY ABOUT THAT GUYS :s ALSO, I might not be able to update in a while because I'm going to Wales in a few days (fun fun) but I reckon I've been pretty consistent so far, updating wise, so don't hate me too much :) LASTLY, there's a pleasent little twist in this chapter (well,_ I_ think it's nice) so it's not ALL grim. ENJOY AND REVIEW **SIL VOU PLAIT** (just some French for you there...)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

The other Arthur held tightly onto Merlin's jacket, refusing to answer him when he asked what was happening. The footsteps were quick but not light: It sounded as if someone was running fast, but carrying something heavy. Merlin struggled, fruitlessly, trying to see through the trees. Then he saw the two figures: a woman... but not a woman. Everything about her shimmered and shifted, like she was some mirage. But Merlin barely saw her, only the man she was running with: she had her arm around Arthur's waist and was dragging him through the foliage towards them.

Merlin strained against his captive as Arthur, his Arthur, raised his head and looked into his eyes. There was such pain in their depths that Merlin flinched.

"What is he doing here?" Arthur asked of the woman. She did not reply, and Merlin was hurt by Arthur's words, until he realised that Arthur wanted him safe, back at the castle. Arthur then turned his attention to the figure holding up his servant. He took a sharp intake of breath when he saw his mirror image, like an identical twin, standing in front of him. A sudden rage filled him when he thought that Alec had used _his own body _to trap Merlin.

"Get out of my skin, Alec," he managed, through gritted teeth. Merlin cast a frightened look up at Alec. So that was his real name.

Alec laughed, softly, and then kicked Merlin away from him. Merlin sprawled on the floor and then, before he could get back up, Alec's fist slammed into the side of his face. Merlin remained motionless, terrified of moving. Alec then forced him onto his knees and seized his hair, twisting his head so that he faced Arthur.

Arthur watched himself viciously beat his servant, and felt as though the breath had been knocked from his body. Merlin gazed at him, dizzily, with rounded eyes, his face a burning red from the blow.

"Leave him," Arthur spat, "it's me you hate. It's me." Neither of the vormorfi heeded Arthur's request and instead Nadia dragged him to a tree and began to tie him to it. While this was going on, Alec bent down beside the dazed warlock and whispered into his ear,

"Make sure he won't escape those ropes," Merlin shook his head, mutely. Alec slapped him, hard. "Do it, or I shall tell him right now what you are, _sorcerer_." Merlin tried to swallow the lump in his throat and then, when Arthur wasn't looking, cast a silent spell, causing the knots to tighten. Only a knife would be able to cut him free, and neither Arthur nor Merlin had one.

"Why are you doing this?" Merlin pleaded, watching with a sickening heart as Arthur tried to break free of his bindings.

"Why don't we tell you Merlin?" and Alec stood up, glaring down at Arthur, "you _so_ want to know why Arthur's here- shall we tell him, Arthur?" Arthur paled: the last thing he wanted was for Merlin to know what he'd done.

"I've changed my mind," Merlin cried, suddenly, seeing the tortured expression on his friend's face, "I don't want to know." Alec growled, furiously, and snatched the bag he'd been carrying up off the floor. From within its depths he drew out something that was all too familiar to Merlin. He must have taken the whip back from Uther's chambers before they'd left that morning.

"How about now?" and he brought the whip down through the air, making it snap all too threateningly, and far too close to Merlin's skin. Merlin felt faint, just remembering the pain it had inflicted.

"Just tell him," Arthur yelled, terrified of how far Alec would go to punish him. Alec smirked and said,

"I shall. Just give me a moment." And, before he had time to draw breath, Merlin felt the diamonds tear at his skin. His jaw slackened as he gasped but, apart from that, he remained silent. It was not the same for Arthur, who let out a roar of anger.

"Basically," Alec began talking, watched with admiration by his wife and horror by Arthur. Merlin's head was hanging down, his chin resting on his chest, "Arthur killed us. Saw us dead around him and, you're the perfect punishment: it turns out Arthur gets more angry when you're hurt than when it's his darling Gwen," Alec leered, "and do you want to know why Arthur killed our people that day, Merlin?" he addressed the servant. Merlin raised his head by a fraction, and whispered,

"No."

Arthur groaned: why was Merlin _such _an idiot? Stop trying to protect me and look after yourself, stupid, stupid, stupid! He thought, mentally chiding his best friend. The whip licked at the boy's back once more, and this time, he let out a short scream, as its tongue lapped over his shoulder and onto his torso, ripping his jacket and shirt to shreds. The pain was unbearable. He wished he could use even a little magic to protect himself, but Arthur's eyes were trained upon him and, besides, he barely had any magic left.

Arthur couldn't explain what it was like to watch Merlin's eyes roll up into his head, even if it was for just a second, and see his limbs jerk with pain. And all because of him. After a few seconds, he watched Merlin fall still, held upright by Alec, even though it probably would have been more natural for him to fall and curl up on the grass. It appeared that the boy couldn't, or wouldn't, speak as his lips were clamped shut. So Alec brought the whip down for a third time and now Merlin really screamed, his eyes wide and the sound high and piercing. Arthur yelled with him, cursing the vormorfi, as his vision blurred, embarrassingly.

"WHY?" Merlin screamed, even though it filled him with guilt... as if he was betraying Arthur by asking, but the pain was too much. His whole body was twisting and burning.

"Because, he was following orders. Because he was trying to please." Now Nadia spoke, and her voice was cold and hard.

"I don't care," Merlin found himself saying, for it was true, "I know it was long ago- I know he is sorry for it-"

"Do not talk!" and Alec's voice sounded deranged and, suddenly, he was flinging the whip at Merlin without mercy, while Arthur watched, "it is nothing to do with you caring! He killed our kin, our family, and he will pay for it by watching you suffer as they suffered." Merlin couldn't stop the tears from falling, as Alec finally let go of him and he tumbled sideways, collapsing onto the ground.

"And now, ask him how many of us he killed," Alec hissed.

"Many?" Merlin mumbled from the floor, so quietly that even Arthur, with his trained hearing, could barely tell what he said.

"Fifteen. Fifteen dead." Nadia answered. And there was a silence.

Arthur was completely disorientated, unable to concentrate on what was being said by Alec or Nadia, only on the skinny, shivering figure of Merlin, but what Alec said pierced through something in his addled brain. _Fifteen. Fifteen dead. _

"NO!" Arthur gave out a strangled cry. Alec and Nadia both looked at him. Merlin remained terrifyingly still.

"'No' what?" Nadia asked him.

"I only killed three that day. Not fifteen."

"You liar," Nadia shrieked, and she punched him in the stomach with such force that he couldn't speak for a minute. When he had regained his breath he gasped

"I killed the only ones which fought me- the three that changed into my servant and friends. I told the rest to run: how could I slaughter innocents?"

"Then why are your thoughts so painful when you remember that day?" Alec asked, advancing on the Prince. Arthur stared at him in disbelief.

"I was _fourteen_," he cried "and I killed them. I _killed _them just because I was told to!"

"But only three..." and suddenly Nadia was on her feet, backing away.

"Most of the others were killed by the knights as they ran." Arthur told them. It was all true.

"Arrr..." Merlin sobbed from where he lay, feet away, trying to force Arthur's name from between blood soaked lips. Arthur's eyes snapped onto him, and he let out a cry of frustration as he tried to pull his hands free of the rope.

"I'm coming, Merlin," he called, but Merlin couldn't hear him: he felt as if he was drowning in his own agony. His face was soaked with tears and blood and the mixture of liquids dripped sickeningly into his eyes and mouth. He let out a shuddering breath, before everything went black. Arthur stared, looking for the rise and fall of Merlin's chest, but he saw nothing. The stillness of his body scared him more than anything else he had seen that day.

"Merlin," he called again, barely noticing that the vormorfi were collecting up their possessions and that there were no longer two Arthurs: Alec had taken on his original form. "Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Merlinmerlinmerlin... MERLIN..." Arthur chanted and yelled till the words ran together: the name of the man who was so kind and thoughtful and loyal and _brave_. If Merlin was... if he was _dead_ then Arthur would never forgive himself. Not ever.

* * *

><p>Morgana and Gwen had decided it was very probable that Merlin had been taken to the woods: They had been walking for a long time, not daring to call for their friend in case they gave their enemies forewarning of their arrival. They crept, staying close to the trees with swords Gwen had taken from her home heavy in their hands, making their wrists ache.<p>

The sun was high in the sky when they heard Arthur's cry of "MERLIN!" and it rang through the forest, bouncing and rebounding off the branches of the trees. That was when the two girls broke into a run.

They entered the clearing to see Arthur bound to the trunk of a tree, screaming and struggling. Hovering nearby were the two vormorfi, looking as though they were thinking of making a run for it. On the floor lay Merlin. Gwen immediately started for him, but Morgana held her back.

"We must free Arthur first," she said, "then he can help us."

"But, Merlin-" Gwen couldn't take her eyes off Merlin, even with the man she loved so close: it was _Merlin_ who was motionless and bleeding. It was _Merlin_ who really needed her help.

"We need Arthur to save Merlin," Morgana whispered, even though it pained her to admit it. Gwen hesitated, before nodding in agreement.

"You go cut him free," Morgana instructed, "and then go to Merlin," she twirled her sword expertly through the air, her gaze directed at Nadia, making it very clear what _she _intended to do.

The vormorfi weren't looking when Gwen gently kissed Arthur on his neck. He twisted round to see her, his eyes blazing.

"Gwen," he gasped, "what-"

"Shhh," she hissed, and then cut his bonds, before ducking out of sight as Alec turned to look at the Prince, who had suddenly fallen silent. Arthur immediately began yelling again, hoping that it wasn't too obvious he had been interrupted. Alec appeared convinced, however and, as he turned away again, Arthur snatched the sword from Gwen and sprang to his feet, heading straight for Alec. Morgana did the same for Nadia, both of them charged with grief and fury.

Gwen rushed to Merlin. Nobody realised that his unconscious body was working just as hard as Arthur's conscious one: the magic couldn't be contained inside him. The vormorfi were no longer using his power, and it flooded back to him, only to be ejected once more and forced invisibly out to aid Arthur and Morgana. It was Merlin who dealt Alec the fatal blow, magically guiding Arthur's sword to make the wound over his heart. He couldn't control it: it was instinctive. It was Arthur who stopped his sister running Nadia through.

"Keep her alive," he said, "if Merlin doesn't make it, I want someone to pay."

Even as Arthur said it, he wasn't sure that it was true. Nadia looked no older Gwen, yet she had known more loss than was believable. She had just seen her husband die. Still: Arthur was angry enough and scared enough to picture her dying at his hand if Merlin didn't recover. He just prayed it wouldn't come to that.

* * *

><p><em>And that's it for now :D... did you get my twist? Basically, it was that Arthur is still a lovely guy and he couldn't kill all those innocent vormorfi even though his dad told him to. So... yeah. Everyone cross your fingers for Merlin, and when I put on the next chapter, find out whether he's ok and what's gonna be ahappening with Nadia. THANKS EVERYONE and please keep reviewing because they make me smile VERY much :D<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey everyone, sorry about the wait but when Wales calls you've gotta...um... go to Wales? Anyway, back now, and I guess this chapter has been building up inside me over the last few days because I just sat and wrote it for like 2 hours straight. Hope you like it, please review :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"Arthur, quick," Gwen called, from where she knelt, her hands flying over Merlin's body but not actually touching it: she was afraid about how much damage she could do. Arthur handed the shaking Nadia over to Morgana, who held her arms, tightly, behind her back, and then ran over to the two servants, dropping to his knees the moment he was close enough. On closer inspection you could _just _see the rise and fall of Merlin's chest, but his breaths were so quiet they were damn near impossible to hear.

"Merlin," Arthur called, softly, cursing the water in his eyes, "Merlin, can you hear me?" the boy made no reply, but simply lay there, the bruises on his face livid and dark in comparison to his pale skin. Arthur reached over and pulled away the remnants of Merlin's jacket and shirt, to reveal the crisscrossed marks of the whip. There was not an inch of Merlin's torso that didn't have a fine layer of blood and, when Arthur carefully turned him over, it was the same, but worse, on his back. Gwen looked away, her hands over her mouth, but Arthur couldn't stop himself from staring. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, a voice was telling him that his servant; _his best friend, _was as good as dead.

"No," he shook he head, fervently, and then said, "one of you give me your cloak," and the two girls immediately began to comply. Arthur took Gwen's as it was made from a stiff material, rather than Morgana's, whose flowing red attire was more for show than practical uses.

With an apologetic grimace at Gwen, Arthur commenced ripping the cloak into thick shreds and then binding them, tightly, around Merlin's wounds, in a desperate attempt to stem the blood. Then, he pulled of his own jacket and wrapped it lightly around Merlin's thin shoulders. After that, he wasted no time in picking Merlin up and cradling in his arms, as if he were a young child. He was very light, and his head lolled over Arthur's arm. Arthur gingerly repositioned himself, so that this was not the case, and Merlin's limp fingers somehow found the cuff of Arthur's sleeve, and they clung on, as tightly as they could. Arthur swallowed the rapidly forming lump in his throat and called,

"We must get him to Gaius, as soon as possible. Morgana, Gwen, try to make sure Nadia doesn't get away. I'll... I'll look after Merlin." His voice almost broke as he said it: if he had only been 'looking after' Merlin from the start.

* * *

><p>They all knew that the journey was going to be long, and Nadia did not make it any easier. She constantly flitted between the forms of the injured Merlin and the enraged Arthur: when she was Merlin, she would bleat and whine, pathetically, and when Arthur, she yelled mocking insults at the unconscious servant. Whenever she did this, Arthur would kick her back, furiously, and then tell Merlin, repeatedly, that everything would be all right. Everything would be fine. He didn't notice that, whenever Nadia took on another form, Merlin's heart beat slowed, by a nanosecond.<p>

When they finally entered the main part of Camelot, they were greeted by stares of confusion and fear: all five of them had leaves and twigs in their hair, mud on their hands and face, and were covered in Merlin's blood. They ignored the onlookers, however, and headed straight for the castle. All around them they could hear whispers of "is that his servant? What the hell has he done to him? What's that weird looking girl? She looks magic. Is that _all _his blood?" Arthur gritted his teeth and pushed on through the gathering crowds: couldn't they see that Merlin needed help? Morgana was getting angry too, and she yelled loudly:

"I never knew the people of Camelot were blind! Get out of the way, you halfwits, or this boy will die." The crowd, taken aback by this outburst, immediately began to disperse. Arthur cast a grateful glance towards Morgana, but she didn't see it: she was too busy glaring down more of the people, who hurried off to their houses.

When they reached the castle steps, Arthur broke into a heady run, sweat and blood flying from his face as he did. Morgana and Gwen chased after him, dragging Nadia with them, but neither could overtake him, partly because when he was carrying Merlin he took up most of the corridor, and partly because, even with the extra weight, he was fuelled by a desire to keep Merlin safe and _alive_, and there wasn't a better stimulant for the Prince.

At last, they were outside Gaius' chambers, and all of them (with the exception of an uncomfortable vormorfo and an unconscious servant) banged their fists against the door. Inside, Gaius looked up: He had been waiting up for hours for the arrival of Gwen and Morgana, and his relief at hearing the fervent knocking showed clearly on his lined face. He heaved himself up off his chair and rushed to open the door. What greeted him made any signs of gladness vanish, instantly. First, he saw Arthur, his face unbelievably tearstained: no doubt the boy had mistaken the salt water for sweat, or else he would have wiped them away by now. To either side of him were Gwen and Morgana, clutching tightly onto the creature Gaius recognised as a vormorfo. Then, he made himself look into Arthur's arms, where he shakily held the body of his ward.

"What happened?" he asked, after a whole second of silence had ensued.

"He's not dead," was all Arthur said, and it was a desperate plea for Gaius to forgive him. Gaius closed his eyes for a moment: when he had asked 'what happened' he had actually wanted to know what state Merlin was him. The words _not dead _rang like the sweetest bells inside his head.

"Gaius," Arthur began, looking anxiously into the face of the physician.

"Bring him in," he said, stepping aside to let them all through, "and lay him _on his side_," he emphasized the last words, but Arthur wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. He carefully laid the servant down.

"I need to clean the wounds," Gaius informed them. Arthur didn't hesitate in removing his jacket from around Merlin, and unwrapping the cloak: It was heavy with blood, but it seemed that the flow from the gashes had stopped, for the time being. Arthur wondered whether this was simply because Merlin had none left to give: he was so pale.

"You better take her to the dungeons," Gaius pointed towards Nadia, as he hurried forward to apply a wet cloth to Merlin's chest. Arthur nodded: he didn't ask how Gaius knew she was the culprit. He had guessed that it was he who had sent the girls after Merlin. Thank God for the old man.

* * *

><p>Arthur seized Nadia's wrist and dragged her from the room, and then down the many flights of stairs. He was met halfway down by a guard.<p>

"Prince Arthur?" he walked forward, blocking Arthur's way.

"Move," Arthur growled, "I need to get her to the prisons." He shook Nadia, who trembled like a leaf. The guard looked at her and took a step back, observing her ugly, ever-changing body.

"The King was wondering at your absence," the guard pressed on, gruffly.

"The King can wait," Arthur said, firmly. The guard's eyebrows flew upwards, below his helmet, and Arthur took the opportunity to shove past him, and continue his descent to the vaults, designed by Raol Arkright.

Once he was below ground, Arthur felt considerably safer, away from anyone who might seize him, under orders from Uther, who was known to be quite irrational when it came to his son and his whereabouts although, Arthur thought, as he unlocked one of the cells and pushed Nadia inside, he could hardly be blamed for being kidnapped. The truth was, telling his father that he had been stolen away in the middle of the night was, well... embarrassing. He sighed, and backed out of the cell once more, locking it securely.

"You better hope that Merlin gets through this," he hissed through the bars, at Nadia. She replied with the smallest of smiles.

"We can all hope," she said, "but I wouldn't too much: my husband made short work of your servant, and not even the great Arthur Pendragon could stop him."

"I _killed _him. I killed your husband." Arthur raged, wishing that he could shake Nadia till her bones cracked. She just laughed, an irritating, smug little chime.

"_You _did nothing." She answered: she had felt the magic surge from Merlin. She knew her husband's murderer. Arthur bared his teeth, like a wild animal, unable to stop himself. Then he forced himself to back away.

"Make this prisoner your top priority," Arthur yelled down at the prison guards as he ran back up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Back in Gaius' chambers, improvements had been made: Merlin's body was finally void of blood and dirt, although he still had a sheen of sweat, buffing his white limbs and face. Every mark the whip had made was identical to the one a few days before: deep, bloody and surrounded by a cloudy bruise. The effect of so many was horrifying.<p>

"Is he going to be all right, Gaius," Arthur asked, not able to draw his eyes away from the hunched up figure.

"I do not know." He replied, "I guess that, unless an antidote of some kind is found, he has little time."

"Have you used what you made last time? The paste-"

"Yes. It will have taken the edge off the pain for when... if, he wakes. But that is all." _If he wakes_. Arthur felt sick.

"Is there anything I can get? Last time he was ill... remember? I found the flower."

"I remember, but that was poison. These are actual wounds. I don't know that there's a flower for that and, even if there was, it's doubtful you'd be able to get it back in time."

"He _can't _die Gaius." Arthur said, resolutely, "he just... he just _can't_." Gaius nodded, sadly.

"I'm doing my best, Sire," as he spoke, he reached forwards and placed a hand on Merlin's brow, gently pushing the strands of black hair out of the way. Arthur watched, helplessly, and then drew up a chair and said:

"I'm not leaving until he recovers," _or until he dies_, he added, silently, in his head.

* * *

><p>Gaius couldn't bear to remove his hand from Merlin's clammy skin. The boy was his life, his everything. He half wished Arthur would leave, so he could cry or yell or <em>something<em>, but he knew Merlin would like Arthur to be there, so he made up no excuses to send the Prince away. After a few more precious moments, he removed his hand, and heaved a number of books down off the shelves. It was then that he noticed Gwen and Morgana, still standing nervously against the wall, watching Arthur and Merlin. Gaius went to them,

"Thank you," he said, quietly, "you saved them both."

"No," Morgana shook her head, "Gaius, we can all see that Merlin won't make it through this."

"My lady," Gwen reproached, but Gaius put a hand on her shoulder and said

"I know how it looks, Morgana, but we must remain positive that a solution can be found. I am working on it. Now, both of you have had a long day. Take these," and he handed over too tiny bottles of potion, "it is a sleeping draught- " both of the girls opened their mouths to protest, but Gaius pressed on, "take them and rest. Tomorrow you can help me, but I will feel easier if you have slept first." They hesitated, before Arthur stood and walked over to them,

"You have done more than enough. I couldn't be more proud of both of you,"

"Because it was your pride we were seeking," Morgana scoffed, sarcastically, but she looked a little pleased. Arthur gave her a weary smile,

"Please sleep," he said, "and be back here sharpish tomorrow morning."

"They're right, My lady." Gwen said, and she took the bottles from Gaius, "We'll be of more help to them once we're rested." Morgana nodded.

"Thank you, Gaius," she said, and then swept from the room, followed closely by Gwen.

Once they had gone, Arthur returned to his seat, and Gaius to his books. He flicked, drearily through the pages, not really reading, until he came across a picture, in a book of magical creatures, of an immense dragon. And it hit him: the one creature who no doubt wanted Merlin alive as much as the rest of them, and also, the one creature who would actually be able to help.

* * *

><p><em>Dum da dum... I couldn't help myself: the dragon's just too amazing not to have him in there somewhere. So, did you like it? I reckon that this story only has one or two chapters left so we're reaching the end- sad times :( <em>


	10. Chapter 10

_Ok, so this, I'm thinking, is the penultimate chapter :) I was going to make it the last one, but there was too much to fit in :s I'm afraid that this chappie is a little on the slow side, as well, because it's mostly about introducing the Dragon and whatnot, but it shoud give you some relief on the 'how are they gonna save Merlin?' front, which is nice :D Please review :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Gaius looked over the top of the book to where Arthur was sitting, his mind buzzing furiously.

"Arthur," he said, walking over to the Prince, "I have to go fetch some herbs from just outside the castle; I am hoping they should calm Merlin's fever." He tried to talk slowly and calmly, but his eagerness to be gone forced the words a little faster from his mouth. Arthur looked up at him, wearily: he looked exhausted.

"Of course," he said, attempting to sit up a little straight, with one hand holding onto Merlin's wrist. Gaius noted the simple gesture with content, and then placed a comforting hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"I am doing my best to fix this, sire. Do not let yourself be convinced that there is no hope. There _is _hope, Arthur." Arthur didn't move. Gaius' words made him freeze, his eyes tearfully unblinking. Hope was becoming increasingly difficult to come by, with every second that passed.

"I will wait here," he said, at last, stiffly. Gaius released his shoulder, at once, and hurried from the room.

* * *

><p>Gaius knew where the Great Dragon resided, in the underbelly of the castle: a great cave whose chasm ran so deep, the bottom was invisible. He knew it because he had seen it, once, before the dragon had been placed there, and also because he had followed Merlin on one of his visits to see the creature: he hadn't gone down the steep, stone steps which led to the cave, because he had known that the relationship between his ward and the dragon was an important one, and not to be pressed upon, but he had watched Merlin's descent, and seen his behaviour on his return. Gaius could see the emotional mark the dragon left on Merlin. Now it was time to see how Gaius himself would be affected.<p>

The guards, standing at the doorway to the stairs, were laughably easy to get passed. Gaius had come prepared with a small rock which he sometimes used to prop his door open, and he threw it away from himself so that it clattered loudly in the small space. The two men both jumped to their feet, and hurried after the noise. Gaius chuckled drily to himself as he watched their retreating backs and then walked forwards and pushed open the door. It wasn't even locked: no wonder Merlin visited the beast so often. It had virtually no protection. Uther had obviously thought that hiding it underground would be enough. Thank God for Uther.

He descended the stairs as quickly as his body would allow him, which was fast enough that, when he reached the bottom, he was very close to falling over the edge of an unexpected crevice. He jerked away from edge, breathing heavily. Then he looked about him: the space seemed too large to be completely dark... there wasn't enough darkness to fill it so, even though Gaius had forgotten to bring a torch with him, he could still see.

"Hello?" he called, uncertainly, into the cavernous space. Above him was the sudden sound of movement, and a great wind knocked him backwards as a pair of huge wings beat down, carrying the body of the dragon, and transporting it to a huge rock opposite Gaius. The creature sat there, allowing Gaius to stare at it, in awe, before it leant forwards, its scaly nostrils meters from the man's face, although it felt like inches.

"Gaius!" it cried, his voice laced with surprise, "I have heard a lot about you. Why have you come here?" and the beast settled back on its haunches, eyeing Gaius with curiosity.

"I need your help," Gaius told it.

"That," the dragon replied, "is obvious. What is it that you need my help with? No doubt it involves the Warlock?"

"Yes. Yes it does: Merlin is _dying_, at the hands of a Vormorfo. He has but hours, maybe even minutes. He's lost so much blood." The dragon was silent for a moment, and then it reared, fire snorting from its nose and mouth,

"The boy must not die!" it yelled, its eyes glowing red.

"I know! But you must give me some kind of cure," Gaius said, desperately.

"I have no cure," the dragon replied, falling back onto all four of its gnarled feet.

"Then he _will _die, dragon. I cannot save him without help." The dragon looked closely at the old man, and could see the emotions, flitting through his eyes.

"Merlin cares for you, a lot," the dragon told him, watching as a tear made its way out of the corner of Gaius' eye, "and you care for him."

"Yes," Gaius whispered. The dragon thought and then said,

"The vormorfo. It is still in the castle?"

"Yes. She is locked away."

"Well then! You must free her, and bring her to me," and it began to take flight once more.

"Why?" Gaius called after it, confused.

"And a drop of the Prince's blood should suffice!" the Dragon added, "yes! There is still hope for the Warlock yet." And it disappeared, leaving only the now tautened, heavy chain, which bound it to its enclosure.

Gaius didn't understand the dragon's instructions, but he would follow them to the letter. He had a strong inclination that Merlin's cure would involve magic, so the first thing to do would be to get Arthur well and truly out of the way.

* * *

><p>He burst into his chambers, making Arthur's head jerk upwards.<p>

"Gaius!" he cried, "did you get the herbs?"

"Yes, sire," Gaius replied, hastily searching his pockets and finding a sprig of lavender there. To most, the plant would have been recognisable as useless, but Arthur knew nothing in the way of flowers, and beamed.

"Try it now, Gaius."

"Of course," Gaius mumbled, crushing the plant in his fingers. He went over to Merlin and felt his heart stutter at the sight of him. His breaths were unbearable shallow, as Gaius randomly sprinkled the sweet smelling lavender over his body. Arthur looked on, anxiously, suspecting nothing.

"Arthur," Gaius said, once he had finished, "I believe that you need rest-"

"No!" Arthur said, firmly, "I'm fine."

"Well, if you will not sleep, take this," Gaius snatched up a small bottle from a table and handed it to him.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, peering through the glass.

"It revives you... gives you energy."

"Ah, I see. Perfect." He smiled at Gaius but, just before he could swallow the potion, he gave a small gasp of pain: he had cut his finger on a sharp edge of the bottle, Gaius hadn't even noticed. "Ow," he muttered, shaking his hand. Then he downed the drink. Gaius watched him for a moment and Arthur stared back, bemused. Then his head lolled forwards and he let out a loud snore. Gaius smiled and then took the bottle back, peering at the little smear of blood on its side: that had been an extra bonus.

Gaius reached forward and slipped the keys to the prison from Arthur's belt and put it in his own pocket before hurrying from the room. He was painfully aware that the sleeping draught Arthur had taken (the same as the ones Morgana and Gwen had also used) was designed only to send the drinker to sleep, and not to keep him there. Anything could wake him.

* * *

><p>Once he reached the prisons, Gaius simply said he was under the King's orders to check up on the prisoner's health. They were doubtful, but decided not to question the old man. They regretted it when an angry Vormorfo knocked them out cold.<p>

"Nadia," Gaius said, placing a restraining hand on her arm. She hissed and span round to face him.

"What?" she spat, but she made no move to hurt him.

"You have wronged me, and wronged my ward: Merlin." Nadia's angry expression faltered.

"I am sorry for what's been done to him," she said.

"Then you _must _help me, or he will die tonight. Afterwards, you may go free."

"What's stopping me from leaving now?" she asked, her eyes narrowed. Gaius bit his lip: what he said next was a gamble.

"I am hoping... your conscience." He waited for her to laugh, and knock him backwards and then run, tearing from the castle, but she did nothing. She just stood there. Then she nodded.

Nadia followed Gaius closely as he led her down the stone steps, this time holding a blazing torch and shouting for the Dragon long before they reached the bottom. When they did, at last, it was waiting for them.

The dragon stared hard at Nadia and then said,

"I am about to give you more power than you ever dreamed of having, or controlling. You must use it only for the purpose of saving the Warlock, and nothing else." Nadia nodded, gazing up at the awesome monster. "Let me tell you now," the dragon hissed, "I do not trust you. I would not trust any of your race with this much magic, if it weren't as necessary as it is today." Nadia had nothing to reply. "Also, let me tell you that if Merlin does not survive, I will break free of these chains and aid Arthur Pendragon in hunting you down. If the boy dies, you die." Still Nadia could not speak, she just waited, her breaths coming in short, excited gasps. "Promise me now that you will use this power to save Merlin," the dragon ordered, his eyes dark with menace.

"I promise," the vormorfo whispered. The dragon hesitated, and then let out a roar which was accompanied by a strange blue fire. This flame engulfed Nadia's body, and the released her, suddenly, making her spin backwards. Gaius caught her, but found it hard to hold on as she writhed and twisted, transforming into every possible shape and body. He even saw himself, flash through her, and then morph into another man and another and then a woman and then a child... finally she fell still, settling on the form a simple serving girl. Nadia had only seen the girl once, yet the power she'd been given allowed her to change with the greatest ease, without even having to get to know the person first.

She got to her feet, unsteadily, and then her eyes glinted.

"Take me to him." she said, determinedly.

"Wait," the dragon said, now talking to Gaius, "Merlin needs Arthur's blood: they will have the same type, and Nadia should be able to multiply even one drop so that Merlin has enough. Make him drink that drop, Gaius."

"I will," Gaius said, but then stepped a little closer to it, "but what about a life for a life?" he asked quietly.

"The warlock _must _survive," the dragon replied, "whatever the cost."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry again if you found this chapter a bit slow... not much Merlin or Arthur which might've been a bit dull, but still, it's a pretty important part of the story :D Hopefully you liked it, and I'LL love it if you review :) THANKSALOT<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_! I can't believe it! This is the last chapter! Woah. THIS IS SO WIERD: The end of my first fanfiction :') Thank you soooo mcuh to everyone who reveiwed/faved/subscribed to this story (especially those of you who kept coming back to this story... that's awesome). I love you all so unbelievably much! Please enjoy this final chapter :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

It may have, at first, been Nadia's intention to save the warlock. She had felt guilty. Why not help him? It would gain her her freedom, after all. But then, she had felt the power: more than she could have ever imagined, coursing through her veins, sending her into a fit as her body tried to cope. And it had been painful _and _beautiful at the same time. It was magic that she loved, more than she had even loved her husband. So she walked in silence, beside the old man, as they made their way to his chambers. She imagined the dying Merlin, and all compassion for him left her. It was what the Prince deserved.

Several minutes passed before Nadia seized her chance. She was pretty certain she could outrun the physician; she was positive, in fact. She glanced about her, noting her possible exits, and then set off, her heart soaring into her throat and the hair of the serving girl whipping out behind her. Immediately Gaius started after her. They were already close to his chambers... and Gaius was filled with an unfamiliar adrenaline. He ran down the corridor, and reached for her robes. He just managed to snatch the hem in his frail fingers, and then spin her round, slamming her against the wall.

"You _will _save Merlin," he said, his voice uncharacteristically harsh, "or you will be killed." Nadia slapped him around the face, and his head shot to the side. He gasped for a moment and then turned back to face her. His eyes bored into hers for a moment and then, using a strength he never knew he had, Gaius turned and threw her away from him, so that she crashed across the corridor and threw the door to his chambers.

Somehow, Arthur didn't wake. Gaius ran after Nadia and placed a hand over her mouth before she had time to scream. Her tongue lashed at his fingers, and she bit at his palm. He winced but made no sound, using his other hand to drag her to where Merlin lay. It was a struggle, but he managed to keep her there while he reached across to the bedside table and grabbed the small bottle with Arthur's blood on it. He grunted with the effort of keeping Nadia quiet. Keeping her still was impossible: she changed shape, constantly, shrinking and growing, so that it was extremely difficult to stay in control, or keep his hand over her mouth. He groaned, and then flung himself over to Merlin, running the bottle top over his lips. He watched as Merlin's tongue flitted out and licked the red drops. Then, Gaius dragged Nadia's hand over, and placed it on Merlin's chest.

* * *

><p>Merlin had been dreaming horrible things. The whip curled around his mind, squeezing his brain and forcing droplets of blood out of the corner of his eyes. But he had sunk into a coma, and couldn't move a muscle, till the blood from his eyes touched his lips. Maybe it was the horror of it that forced out his tongue, and made him lap at the liquid. And then, something had touched his heart, and it had been hot and cold at the same time. Energy had coursed through him, compelling him to stand, and his bloody eyes to fly open. Before him was Arthur, his mouth open, his chest rising and falling in sleep. He turned, slowly, everything around him shimmering, as though behind a wavy, transparent curtain or waterfall. He saw Gaius, whose eyes were wide. Gaius had just released the vormorfo, Nadia, who stumbled backwards, staring at Merlin in terror. Merlin frowned, and looked down at himself: the wounds on his chest rippled, strangely, closing and then reopening, so it looked like he was flashing scarlet. Blood flew everywhere: how curious. Merlin raised his head once more, and then cocked it to the side, gazing thoughtfully at Nadia. He could remember her, restraining Arthur back in the woods. That hadn't been nice. Suddenly, Merlin's hands were raised before him. That hadn't been nice at all, and the memory of Arthur yelling and <em>crying<em>, forced the magic which had returned to him in full measure, from his fingers. Thin threads of fire burst from his every pore, and his eyes glowed molten gold. Nadia flew backwards, crashing into the wall, instantly turning back into her true form. The fire died, and Merlin collapsed back onto the bed, just as Arthur's eyes flew open.

"_Merlin!_" He yelled, and he actually sounded angry. Well, more incredulous really. Merlin sat up and gazed, fearfully, at the Prince.

"Yes?" he said, uncertainly, terrified that Arthur had seen the fire...

"What's going on; how did she get over there? How are you awake?" Merlin let out a sigh of relief, and grinned.

"With no help from you, I'm sure," he said, looking down at his chest, which now bore nothing but faint scars.

"What?" Arthur cried, flabbergasted, springing to his feet, and rushing to his friend, bending down to look into Merlin's eyes. Merlin tried to keep his expression as innocent as possible. Arthur hesitated, and then pulled Merlin to his feet, and circled him, staring in disbelief. Merlin wobbled slightly, an aftermath of the pain, and magic. Arthur immediately jumped forwards and steadied him, perhaps holding on a little tighter than he would have usually: as close as he would come to a hug. Merlin sighed, contentedly, as Arthur helped him sit down.

Arthur couldn't explain how he felt: the relief was indescribable. He couldn't stop smiling, although he tried, but Merlin was grinning too, and he wanted to shout with delight, at seeing that impish smile: who knew that Merlin could make him so damn happy? He shook his head, as he watched Merlin pull on a shirt and curl up on the bed.

"So, am I getting some time off then?" the servant asked, hopefully. Arthur snorted.

"You wish," he replied, but his eyes twinkled, "maybe you can be ten minutes late tomorrow... but you usually arrive at that time anyway."

"Hey!" Merlin said, beginning to sit up, but Arthur pushed him back.

"You're not going anywhere tonight," he said, suddenly serious.

"I'm not a baby," Merlin grumbled. Arthur rolled his eyes, and then remembered Gaius, who was watching the pair with tears running down his face.

"Merlin," he whispered, walking forwards and enfolding the boy in a tight hug. Merlin wrapped his arms around the old man, and Arthur moved away to look more closely at Nadia.

"What happened, Gaius," Arthur asked, "and how come I was asleep?" he looked, suspiciously, at the physician.

"I'm sorry, sire, I must have given you the wrong potion," Gaius said, looking at Arthur over the top of Merlin's head, "and Nadia escaped the prisons to come after Merlin." He made a mental note to tip the guard off, so he wouldn't tell Arthur who _really _set Nadia free... it shouldn't be hard, as he liked Gaius, who had saved his life more than once. Arthur growled at the thought of Nadia coming anywhere near his servant, but managed to restrain his anger to say,

"She's dead." And the anger vanished: she had paid for what she had done. Paid with her life. Arthur rubbed his eyes, sadly, and then asked, "_how _did she die? And how is Merlin alive, Gaius?" Gaius glanced at Merlin, whose eyes were wide with panic. Gaius decided to tell Arthur half of the truth.

"She had a lot of power. She didn't realise that when she touched Merlin, she would heal him. It is rare for a vormorfo to pass on their magic, but, if they have enough, sometimes they can't help it."

"Merlin was healed... with magic?" Gaius hesitated, but Merlin answered.

"Yes. Yes I was, but none of it's still inside me, or anything."

"It's ok, Merlin..." Arthur said, reaching forwards and sliding Nadia's eyelids shut, "no one needs to know." Even though it was a relief to hear Arthur say it, the words still saddened Merlin: _why _was it so bad that magic had healed him?

"Anyway," Gaius continued, "it was her own power which made her fly backwards. She touched Merlin and then hit the wall. It looks like she cracked her skull." Arthur nodded in agreement. Gaius, looked at the body and them muttered, so that no one else could hear, "a life for a life."

"I guess I better tell the girls you're all right," he said, getting to his feet.

"I'll come!" Merlin said, eagerly, jumping out of bed and immediately toppling over.

"No, you won't," Arthur said, helping him up again.

"I'm fine really, Arthur. Stop being all protective; I _can _walk you know!" he said, crossly, dusting himself down.

"You're doing a fine job of proving it," Arthur sighed, exasperated, "but if you really are all right to walk, then you can't be late tomorrow."

"You're _such _a prat, Arthur." Merlin grinned. Arthur pushed the boy ahead of him, so that he tripped out of the room.

"Just get a move on, idiot," he said, trying not to sound too affectionate.

* * *

><p><em>And that's it! Wow this is still wierd. Did you like it? I want to say thank you quickly to the people I couldn't reply to on the reviews because they weren't signed in :s : Emma, A Fan, mw, leonarema, moonshoes, jjaz, random01 and lyssagibbs15.<em>

_ALSO, thanks doctor-emily001, who was my first reviewer EVER! _

_Well, I guess I'm just gonna go now SO BIG_

_I just realised (about a week later) why the hell did I write BIG? I meant BYE, LOL_

_Just Celia_


End file.
